


Разгадай меня

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Shunn



Series: Made_in_China2020 - ББ-квест [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mystery, RPF, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: Для того, чтобы раскрыть преступление, Сяо Чжаню порой приходится прибегать к необычным методам
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Made_in_China2020 - ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881043
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Разгадай меня

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919062) (коллаж)  
> [Иллюстрация 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919539) (коллаж)  
> [Иллюстрация 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919641) (коллаж)

Девушка лежала на асфальте, раскинув руки. Короткая юбка задралась до пояса, обнажая бедра в подтёках крови и белесой жидкости. 

Чжочэн поморщился, невольно отводя взгляд. Это был его первый выезд, он еще не привык к трупам. Особенно к трупам юных девушек, которых изнасиловали и бросили умирать посреди проезжей части. 

Водитель, спешивший на работу, едва не переехал тело – успел вовремя затормозить, но от улик почти ничего не осталось. 

Сяо Чжань наклонился над трупом: девушке вряд ли исполнилось больше двадцати, и лицо у нее, на удивление, выглядело счастливым даже после смерти. Она даже улыбалась, словно видела незрячими глазами что-то удивительно прекрасное. 

— Похоже, это наш случай, — сказал Сяо Чжань, изучая следы на бедрах. — Юй Бинь после вскрытия сообщит точнее. 

— Её звали Лю Сюин, — Чжочэн открыл сумочку, которая отлетела в сторону, и достал айди. — Девятнадцать лет, родилась в Ибине. Тоже южанка. 

Его голос дрогнул. Чжочэн аккуратно убрал айди обратно в сумочку, словно оно ещё когда-нибудь могло пригодиться мертвой девушке.

— Проклятые монстры, — пробормотал он, вытирая с лица невидимый пот. — Зачем только приперлись. 

Сяо Чжань украдкой посмотрел на него. Чжочэну недавно исполнилось двадцать, значит, он родился уже после Сорванной Завесы. Так в СМИ предпочитали называть неожиданно открывшийся портал в соседний мир. Внезапно оказалось, что большая часть легенд, мифов и сказок возникла не на пустом месте, и не потому что у людей в древности была слишком богатая фантазия. Раньше магия просачивалась в мир людей тоненькими струйками, а двадцать пять лет назад – хлынула потоком. 

Два мира неожиданно друг для друга стали одним. Многим это не понравилось: возмущения были и среди людей, и среди созданий из мифов. Но выстроить стену заново оказалось невозможно. 

Пришлось привыкать к новой реальности, где по городам, цокая копытами, бродили кентавры, а тролли требовали плату за проход по мосту – обычно просили прочитать стишок или спеть песенку. 

Но далеко не все мифические существа были безобидными. Правительство с той стороны Завесы старалось следить за порядком, но получалось у них примерно как у правительств на земле – с переменным успехом. Люди зачастую оказывались слишком легкой добычей, чтобы можно было избежать искушения. 

— Потише, Чжочэн, — Сяо Чжань покачал головой. — Вдруг у кого-то слишком длинные уши. За «монстров» тебя по голове не погладят. 

Хотя за «монстров» нигде бы по голове не погладили, их официально предпочитали называть «потусторонцами» – не самое удачное слово, но оно быстро прижилось. В другом мире людей называли «обычниками», что, с точки зрения Сяо Чжаня, звучало еще хуже. Примерно как магглы из старой книжки, только обиднее. 

Чжочэн в ответ на замечание поджал губы, но спорить не стал. Из их отдела вылететь можно было и за меньшее. Начальство считало, что расследовать преступления потусторонцев могли только непредвзятые люди. Если ты считаешь кого-то монстром, то и относиться будешь как монстру, а это вредит делу. В каком-то смысле начальники были правы, только забывали об одной очень важной детали – в их отдел очередь из желающих не стояла. За последние три года Чжочэн оказался единственным новичком. 

— Трупак можно забирать? — новый помощник Юй Биня бесцеремонно похлопал Сяо Чжаня по плечу. Тот кивнул в ответ, мысленно сделав пометку не запоминать имени этого парня. Все равно долго на работе не задержится. Юй Бинь не любил хамов, а еще тех, кто не уважал покойников. 

Для криминального патологоанатома он слишком трепетно относился к мертвецам. 

— Жертва снимала квартиру в трех кварталах отсюда. Поговорим с соседками? — Чжочэн проводил взглядом носилки, куда сгрузили тело девушки. — Или сначала в отдел, бумаги оформим?

— Мне интересно, ты задаешь глупые вопросы из любви к глупым вопросам, или вы там ставки делаете на мою реакцию? 

Чжочэн ухмыльнулся. 

— Я ничего тебе про ставки не говорил, но пока мы ведем в счете. 

— Тогда едем в отдел, ты же знаешь, протокол сам себя не напишет, — Сяо Чжань хлопнул его по плечу и невольно рассмеялся, глядя на моментально погрустневшее лицо Чжочэна. Когда-нибудь ему надоест глупо подкалывать напарника, но пока что этот день ещё не настал. 

До дома, где жила Лю Сюин, они решили пройтись пешком. Город постепенно просыпался: хлопали двери и ставни пекарен, официанты выставляли у входа в кофейни меню, переругивались гудками автомобили, прохожие спешили на работу. Летняя жара еще не наступила, поэтому дышалось на удивление легко и свободно. Пару раз по дороге они встретили вампиров, которые наоборот торопились домой до того, как полностью взойдет солнце. Они мало чем отличались от людей, кроме того, что носили шейные платки с изображениями капли крови. Сяо Чжань еще застал бурные дискуссии о том, насколько этично заставлять потусторонцев носить отличительные знаки, не вызовет ли это всплеска агрессии в их адрес и не будут ли они чувствовать себя ущербными. Но после того, как их отдел поймал серийника-вампира, которому нравилось пить кровь из живых людей, а не медицинских пакетов, дискуссии сами собой сошли на нет. Шумного судебного процесса не было, зато в обмен правительство по ту сторону Завесы само обязало всех вампиров, решивших жить среди обычников, предупреждать о своем происхождении. 

Как ни странно, никакой стигматизации не вышло. Напротив, слишком экзальтированные девушки и парни пытались потеснее подружиться – и не только подружиться – с вампирами, хотя по идее должны были знать: вечная жизнь и красота от укуса не передаются. 

Сяо Чжань знал пару историй про удачные союзы людей и вампиров. Одна пара даже канал на ютубе открыла, где щедро делилась со зрителями подробностями своей личной жизни. Сяо Чжань видел пару влогов – на третьем у него из глаз начали капать розовые слезы умиления, на девяносто процентов состоящие из сахара. С той поры у него даже от видео, которые порой попадались в предложенном, начинались симптомы инсулиновой комы. Юй Бинь утверждал, что этот канал можно смотреть по паре минут в день, пока пьёшь кофе – хороший способ сэкономить на сладком и сберечь фигуру. 

Лю Сюин снимала комнату в квартире с еще двумя соседками. Одна из них уже ушла на работу, а вторая, казалось, никак не могла поверить в печальную новость. Она то и дело стреляла глазками в Чжочэна, кокетливо распахивала и запахивала полы халата, а еще наматывала прядь волос на палец, делая вид, что думает. Сяо Чжаня начинало это раздражать. 

— Госпожа Тан, — он перестал улыбаться и нахмурил брови, — давайте я повторю заново, если вы не поняли с первого раза. Ваша соседка, Лю Сюин, была убита сегодня утром. Убийца все еще на свободе, и, вероятнее всего, он знает, где вы живете. В ваших интересах как можно точнее ответить на наши вопросы, чтобы не подвергать себя риску. 

Он не любил ни блефовать, ни угрожать свидетелям, но порой не оставалось иного выхода. 

— Сюин… Сюин действительно убили? — Тан Чуньшен наконец перестала жеманничать и закрыла лицо руками. — Это не какая-то глупая шутка? 

Чжочэн громко вздохнул. 

— Боюсь, это не шутка, госпожа Тан. 

И тут Тан Чуньшен разрыдалась. 

Узнали они не так уж много. Сюин отправилась в клуб вместе со своим парнем, но там они поругались. Она просила её забрать, но Чуньшен слишком хотелось спать, поэтому она посоветовала подруге вызвать такси. А утром решила, что Сюин подговорила кого-то из своих приятелей сообщить о собственной смерти, чтобы отомстить за нечуткость. 

— Понимаете, это было вполне в ее духе. Сюин не была злой, не подумайте, просто иногда думала, что весь мир вращается вокруг нее. Лучше бы я приехала за ней, лучше бы я… — Чуньшен разрыдалась еще громче. 

Название клуба она не запомнила. 

— Какой-то новый. Недавно открылся. Сюин туда в первый раз пошла. 

Они взяли телефон и адрес бойфренда жертвы, пообещали зайти еще раз, чтобы поговорить со второй соседкой. Сяо Чжань с наслаждением вдохнул все еще свежий воздух, хотя день уже близился к обеду. 

— Заскочим сначала в отделение? — предложил он Чжочэну. — Может, у Юй Биня новая информация появилась. Если это все же не потусторонец, сдадим контакты парня отделу убийц, пусть сами с ним разбираются. 

— Хорошо, — Чжочэн потянулся и потер глаза. На правом лопнули капилляры, и издалека он вполне мог сойти за оборотня перед полнолунием. — Только давай поедим сначала, а то в животе урчит. 

— А я после первого своего трупа дня три есть не мог. Стальные у тебя нервы, Ван Чжочэн. 

— Кому ты заливаешь, Сяо-лаоши, мне уже рассказали, что ты на первом же выезде мозги ладонями собирал, а потом этими же руками сэндвич сделал. 

Сяо Чжань хмыкнул как можно громче. 

— Я, конечно, люблю коллекционировать мифы и легенды о себе, но это совсем далеко от канона. На самом деле меня рвало. А мозги ладонями собирал Юй Бинь. Собирал и складывал в пакетик. Хорошо хоть песенку при этом не напевал. 

В отдел они вернулись ближе к трем часам дня. После обеда им пришлось поехать на другой конец города, чтобы Сяо Чжань быстро дал показания на ведьму, которая пыталась приворожить начальника. Обычно их отдел такой рутиной не занимался, но случай раскрыли почти случайно: когда искали убийцу того самого начальника. Как ни странно, это оказался обычный человек, который хорошо умел заметать следы. 

Ему почти удалось подставить ведьму. Зато теперь той грозил всего лишь небольшой штраф, а вот убийца получил двадцать лет тюрьмы и целый ковен врагов в придачу. Чжочэн всю обратную дорогу вслух изумлялся над человеческой глупостью и продолжал это делать даже в прозекторской, где Юй Бинь уже успел закончить вскрытие. 

— Готовы какие-нибудь результаты? — поинтересовался Сяо Чжань вместо приветствия. Все равно они утром в вичате поздоровались. 

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — покачал головой Юй Бинь. — Теперь понимаю, почему у тебя постоянной девушки нет. Они не успевают понять, что нравятся тебе. 

Чжочэн громко фыркнул, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на обнаженный труп Сюин, лежавший на операционном столе. 

— У меня на девушек времени нет. На болтовню с тобой, кстати, тоже, — Сяо Чжань наклонился над столом, внимательно изучая аккуратный разрез. На первый взгляд казалось, что все внутренние органы на месте. 

— Как ты его терпишь? — Юй Бинь повернулся к Чжочэну и приложил руку к сердцу, делая вид, что глубоко ранен. — Всегда только про дела говорит. Нет, чтобы комплимент сделать, в ресторан позвать. 

— В ресторан мы ходили на прошлой неделе, — напомнил Сяо Чжань. — И ты до сих пор не отдал мне деньги за такси. 

— Скряга и грубиян. Жаль, такой генетический материал попусту пропадает. 

— Попусту пропадает мое время, которое я мог бы потратить на что-то полезное. В «Воителя судьбы» поиграть, например. 

Чжочэн изо всех сил сдерживался, хотя пару раз губы у него дрогнули, словно он хотел что-то сказать. Но когда ты в отделе новичок, лучшая стратегия – это молчание. Сяо Чжань в первый свой год тоже старался лишний раз рот не открывать, поэтому довольно быстро получил повышение – первое и последнее. 

— Ладно, ладно, вижу, комплиментов от тебя не дождешься, — сдался Юй Бинь. — Полный отчет будет в лучшем случае завтра вечером, но уже сейчас могу сказать – это потусторонец. На теле нет никаких следов человеческого насилия. Зато посмотри сюда, — он ткнул пальцем в грудную клетку девушки. — Тут пятнышко от высосанной души. 

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Сяо Чжань. — То есть это не вампир, не оборотень и не ведьма. 

— И не какой-нибудь банальный гоблин, — согласился Юй Бинь. — Кто-то классом повыше. Ставлю на разновидность демона. Не все из них забирают души, но наш малыш определенно любит полакомиться. 

— Пока не можешь сказать, кто именно? 

— Пока не могу с уверенностью, но судя по состоянию влагалища, этот демон не только души любит, но и потрахаться не дурак. 

— То есть? — нахмурился Сяо Чжань.

— То есть я бы на твоем месте задал бы пару вопросов Ван Ибо. У жертвы на запястье печать его клуба. 

— Кто такой этот Ван Ибо?

Юй Бинь громко шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу. Потом подумал и шлепнул еще раз – в этот раз громче. У него на лбу даже красное пятно осталось. 

— Кто из нас самый известный следователь по расследованию потусторонних убийств? Может, ты еще про «No Sense» не слышал? 

Сяо Чжань растерянно посмотрел на Чжочэна. Тот с не меньшим удивлением посмотрел в ответ. 

— Это еще что за бессмыслица? — осторожно поинтересовался Сяо Чжань. 

— Древние боги, помогите мне, я работаю с идиотами! — Юй Бинь явно гордился своей осведомленностью. — «No Sense» – новый клуб, который открыли инкубы и суккубы. А Ван Ибо – это их главарь, вожак и лидер. Понятия не имею, какие там ранги у инкубов. Никогда не интересовался. 

— У нас в городе инкубы появились? И им разрешили клуб открыть? — Сяо Чжань почувствовал, что слишком сильно углубился в расследование предыдущего убийства и очень сильно отстал от жизни. 

— Да у нас тут даже пару акций протеста прошло. Правда, вялых. Человек двадцать пришло на обе. То ли дело еще лет десять назад. Чучела жгли, проклятия кричали. Красота. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто сам эти акции организовывал. 

— Нет, всего лишь приходил посмотреть со стороны на глупость человеческую. У каждого из нас свои маленькие хобби. 

Сяо Чжань вместо ответа только головой покачал. Он все еще ощущал растерянность из-за того, что пропустил появление инкубов в городе. До сих пор демоны старались держаться подальше от их мира. К вампирам или оборотням привыкли быстро, они мало чем отличались от обычных людей. Ведьмы в основном и так тут жили, просто у большей части из них способности либо дремали, либо слабо проявлялись до того, как магия хлынула из-за завесы. Гоблины, кентавры или тролли выглядели экзотично, но опасности не представляли. Гоблины так вообще в основном оказались вегетарианцами. 

Демоны – другое дело. Демоны питались человеческими душами или человеческими слабостями, их нельзя было посадить на диету из синтетической крови или говядины, поэтому между правительствами всех стран и потусторонцами долго шли переговоры. Настолько долго, что в какой-то момент Сяо Чжань устал за ними следить. Пару лет назад он краем уха слышал, что, вроде бы, демонам выделили какие-то квоты, но не стал проверять источник. Как оказалось, зря. Иначе бы он не пропустил появление инкубов, и вместо того, чтобы ждать результатов вскрытия, сразу бы отправился задать пару вопросов. Он сразу смог бы поспорить на все свои сбережения: новый клуб, куда отправилась Сиюн со своим парнем, назывался «No sense». 

— Так и знал, что пригодится, — Юй Бинь протянул ему карточку Вип-гостя и тут же поморщился. — Не спрашивай откуда, даже под пытками не расскажу. 

— Под виски расскажешь, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, забирая карточку. — Спасибо, дорогой друг. Жду завтра полный отчет. 

— Всего лишь «спасибо», а я так старался, отдал самое ценное, что есть у меня — информацию и сердце. 

— А лучше бы долг за такси, — Сяо Чжань послал Юй Биню на прощание воздушный поцелуй, левой рукой выталкивая Чжочэна за дверь. 

Допрос бойфренда Сюин определенно мог подождать до завтра. Вряд ли он мог заметить что-то важное. 

Клуб находился не в центре, а ближе к окраине города, на одной из тех улочек, которые раньше считались тихими. До тех пор, пока там не начали селиться потусторонцы. Со стороны он выглядел как обычный ночной клуб с переливающейся неоном вывеской. Скорее всего, раньше это был обычный дом, который не так давно отремонтировали и переделали. Если принюхаться, можно было даже различить аромат краски.

Первым, кого в клубе увидел Сяо Чжань, оказался парень, старательно красивший губы красной помадой. 

Он ничем не отличался от обычного человека, разве что уши у него были слишком острые и, видимо, чтобы никто не пропустил эту особенность, на каждом висело не меньше десяти сережек. 

— Странно, я думал, что уши – это фишка эльфов, — прошептал Чжочэн. 

— Они в городах не живут, слишком много химии, — на автомате ответил Сяо Чжань, продолжая внимательно изучать парня. 

— Что угодно юным господам? — тот докрасил губы, полюбовался на себя в зеркальце в тяжелой оправе и наконец перевел взгляд на посетителей. 

— Мы из полиции. Хотели бы поговорить с Ван Ибо. 

Парень тяжело вздохнул. 

— У нас все в порядке с разрешениями. Могу показать. 

— Мы тут не из-за этого. Так мы можем задать ему пару вопросов? 

— Кто же вам откажет. Вы найдете господина Ибо на заднем дворе. Дверь вон там, — парень махнул рукой, затянутой в кожаную перчатку, куда-то себе за спину. 

— Благодарю, — Сяо Чжань с трудом подавил странное желание поклониться. 

Парень достал тушь и начал красить ресницы. 

— Круто у них тут, — Чжочэн аж присвистнул, когда они вышли во двор, где стояли несколько дорогих тренажеров и оказалась отлично оборудованная баскетбольная площадка и рампа. По которой на скейте как раз катался еще один парень с завязанными в хвостик каштановыми волосами. Выбившаяся прядь прилипла к коже, подчеркивая длинную изящную шею лучше, чем любое украшение. На улице недавно стемнело, но в рассеянном свете фонарей можно было рассмотреть любую деталь. 

— Не бедствуют, — согласился Сяо Чжань. — Господин Ван, если не ошибаюсь? 

Парень чуть ли не в воздухе остановил очередной трюк и спрыгнул со скейта. 

— Не ошибаетесь, — он скрестил руки – тоже в перчатках – на груди.

В его ушах было поменьше сережек, но выглядели они гораздо дороже. Если продать хотя бы парочку из них, Сяо Чжань мог бы полгода не работать. 

— Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Сяо Чжань, моего напарника — Ван Чжочэн. Можем ли мы задать вам несколько вопросов о вчерашнем вечере?

— Все равно же зададите, — Ван Ибо пожал плечами. — Продолжим в офисе, там будет удобнее разговаривать. 

Когда они вновь проходили мимо парня с помадой, тот уже стер красную и теперь экспериментировал с лиловой. Ему она совершенно не шла. 

Офис Ван Ибо выглядел настолько современно и при этом безлико, что Сяо Чжань невольно вспомнил курс дизайна, который брал в университете. Этому роскошному помещению с сенсорными панелями и кожаными креслами определенно не хватало немного ярких красок. 

Чжочэн явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, поэтому сел на самый краешек кресла и сложил руки на коленях, словно примерный ученик. 

— Вэньхань вам, наверное, сказал, что у нас все в порядке с разрешениями, — Ибо устроился на столе и закинул ногу на ногу. 

— Сказал, — подтвердил Сяо Чжань. — Дело не в них. 

Он впервые в жизни так близко видел инкуба. Легенды не врали – Сяо Чжань встречал и людей, и вампиров гораздо привлекательнее с классической точки зрения. Он и сам часто слышал комплименты своей красоте. Но от Ван Ибо было просто невозможно отвести взгляд: от сильных бедер, чьи очертания угадывались в свободных брюках, от острых ключиц в вырезе футболки, от того, как медленно он облизывал пухлые губы. 

Сяо Чжань в отражении сенсорного экрана заметил, как Чжочэн переместил повыше ладони, прикрывая пах. 

— Вы встречали в клубе эту девушку? — он протянул Ван Ибо еще прижизненную фотографию Сюин. Забрал, когда осматривал ее комнату. 

— Она была здесь вчера ночью со своим партнером. Но они поссорились. 

— Из-за чего?

— Из-за меня, — Ван Ибо вздернул безупречной формы бровь. — Девушка очень хотела познакомиться поближе. Ее спутник возражал. Пришлось охране его вывести. У нас такое случается. 

— И как, вы познакомились? 

— Она была не в моем вкусе. Ей это объяснили. Она поняла. 

— Вы абсолютно уверены, что поняла? — Сяо Чжань внимательно изучал лицо Ван Ибо, но тот выглядел бесстрастным. 

— По крайней мере, больше попыток сблизиться она не предпринимала. С ней что-то случилось? 

— Случилось, — в разговор неожиданно вмешался Чжочэн. Голос у того дрожал от плохо сдерживаемой ярости. — Сегодняшним утром её изнасиловали и забрали душу. Как вы думаете, кто это сделал? 

Сяо Чжань поморщился. Он не планировал так быстро открывать все карты. 

— Изнасиловали? Тогда вы обратились не по адресу. Инкубы и суккубы не трогают обычников. 

— Да неужели? Хорошо, может быть, секс был добровольным, но…

— Вы не поняли, — Ибо прервал Чжочэна. — Мы не занимаемся сексом с обычниками. Нам это не нужно. 

От слова «обычники» Сяо Чжаня передернуло. За столько лет он все еще не привык к тому, с каким презрением все эти потусторонние создания отзывались о людях. Ван Ибо заметил его реакцию, и в первый раз за встречу улыбнулся – кончиками губ. Моргнешь и не заметишь. 

— Так, а что вам нужно тогда? Зачем вы приперлись? Зачем вам этот клуб? Зачем вам вообще наш мир? 

Сяо Чжаню пришлось оторваться от стены, к которой он так удобно прислонился, и похлопать Чжочэна по плечу. 

Если бы Ван Ибо решил подать жалобу на дискриминационные слова, у них обоих были бы большие проблемы. 

— Могу показать, если вам правда интересно. Но мне нужно минут пять, чтобы сменить одежду. 

— Нам интересно, — кивнул Сяо Чжань, продолжая сжимать плечо Чжочэна. 

— Тогда Вэньхань проводит вас в зал. Постараюсь не задерживаться, — с этими словами Ван Ибо скрылся за дверью, искусно замаскированной в стене. При всем желании сразу разглядеть её получилось бы только у специалиста. 

Вэньхань вошел в офис еще до того, как последнее слово растаяло в воздухе. Ярко-розовая помада шла ему еще меньше, чем лиловая. 

Клуб открылся совсем недавно, но посетителей в небольшом зале набралось достаточно, и они все продолжали прибывать. 

— А я ведь даже рекламу нигде в городе не видел, — удивился Чжочэн, устраиваясь за барной стойкой. 

Красивая барменша в кожаных перчатках толкнула в их сторону два бокала с виски. 

— За счет заведения, — улыбнулась она, когда Сяо Чжань попытался возразить. И тут же сама лихо опрокинула бокал с «Кровавой Мэри».

Он не пил на работе. Он вообще старался поменьше пить, потому что алкоголь оказывал на него странное действие. Он стремительно пьянел от нескольких глотков и так же стремительно трезвел. Обычно от таких качелей за пару часов уставал даже не Сяо Чжань, а его приятели. 

Чжочэн осторожно посмотрел на него, и когда Сяо Чжань едва заметно кивнул, сделал глоток. Как раз в этот момент музыка в клубе изменилась. 

Это все еще оставалась привычная электроника, которую звучала на танцполах по всему миру, но в ней появились незнакомые нотки. Сяо Чжань с ножом у горла не смог бы описать, что же не так было с этой музыкой, но изменение почувствовал не только он. Толпа начала громко вздыхать и ахать, а затем подалась поближе к маленькой сцене, раньше терявшейся в темноте. 

В луче сиреневого света, падающего откуда-то сверху Ван Ибо выглядел даже не демоном – богом. Он сбросил черный плащ, оставшись в черном пиджаке с серыми вставками, обтягивающих брюках и футболке. Волосы у Ван Ибо теперь были собраны в высокий хвост, и эта прическа подчеркивала правильные черты лица. Чжочэн шумно отпил еще виски, на щеках у него проступили темно-красные пятна. 

Музыка стала чуть более томной, расслабленной, она словно шептала: «Забудь, забудь обо всем, есть только мы, есть только сейчас». Сяо Чжань из-за своей работы видел не так уж много танцоров. Времени на клубы или шоу на разных каналах у него оставалось совсем мало, но он мог оценить грацию и гибкость. По крайней мере, у людей. 

Ван Ибо же каждым своим движением напоминал – он не из этого мира, он пришел с Той Стороны. Музыка и магия текли сквозь него, подсвечивая каждый миллиметр обнаженной кожи. Теперь искусственная подсветка казалась ненужным излишеством, потому что танцор сиял сам по себе. 

Посетители клуба сбились в кучу вокруг сцены, их руки тянулись к Ван Ибо, но они словно не могли пересечь невидимый круг. Одна из девушек неожиданно повернулась и посмотрела на Сяо Чжаня: зрачок затопил радужку, превращая глаза в бездонные черные дыры. Лицо оказалось искажено предоргазменным экстазом. 

Чжочэн тяжело застонал, и Сяо Чжаню пришлось схватить его за руку и удерживать, пока он рвался к сцене. Девушка с чёрными глазами осела на пол, вслед за ней опустилась вторая, третья, кто-то из парней. Музыка стихла, свет погас, а когда вновь зазвучала обычная электроника и клуб затопил неон, Ван Ибо исчез со сцены. 

Посетители начали подниматься как ни в чем не бывало, девушки поправляли косметику, парни неловко улыбались. Барменше на помощь пришел еще один инкуб в перчатках – та бы не справилась с толпой в одиночку. Тем более, она гораздо чаще наливала себе, чем посетителям. 

— Жди меня тут. Я сейчас. 

Хорошо, что Сяо Чжань запомнил, где находится офис.

Ван Ибо, к счастью, действительно оказался там. Впервые за весь вечер он снял перчатки, и теперь стряхивал с длинных пальцев голубые искорки, чем-то напоминающие освещение в клубе. 

Он открыл глаза – Сяо Чжань невольно залюбовался безупречной формой – посмотрел куда-то в сторону. 

— Теперь вы поняли? 

— Вы забираете у людей сексуальную энергию? Когда танцуете? 

— Излишки сексуальной энергии, — поправил его Ван Ибо. — Людям не вредит, а нам хватает. Мы прошли все необходимые тесты, не волнуйтесь. 

Он встал из-за стола и шагнул к Сяо Чжаню. В его темных зрачках заплясали такие же голубые искорки. 

— А у вас, смотрю, никаких излишков нет. 

Ван Ибо явно собирался еще что-то сказать, даже рот открыл, но тут из-за спины Сяо Чжаня неожиданно выскочил Чжочэн. 

— Ах ты сука, мерзкая тварь из преисподней! Убирайся обратно! — он изо всех сил толкнул Ван Ибо в грудь, а затем попытался схватить его за запястье. 

— Прекрати, Чжочэн! Успокойся! 

Сяо Чжань попытался оттащить напарника. который отбивался изо всех сил. Он явно переживал из-за того, что танцы инкуба произвели на него такое впечатление – на джинсах спереди выступило небольшое влажное пятнышко. 

Ван Ибо изо всех сил прятал руки, стараясь не задеть никого из них. И тут Чжочэн вцепился в его черную рубашку, тряхнул изо всех сил, разворачивая, и в этот момент ладонь инкуба скользнула по щеке Сяо Чжаня. 

Время на долю секунды остановилось, зазвенело колокольчиками и разлетелось хрустальной пылью. 

Сяо Чжань увидел, как прижимает Ван Ибо к стене, как проталкивает язык между приоткрытых губ, как вцепляется пальцами в длинные пряди. Он представил, как заставляет Ван Ибо опуститься на колени, как расстегивает ширинку, представил этот безупречный рот вокруг своего члена. 

Он застонал, выгибаясь, и открыл глаза. Над ним склонились сразу два лица – испуганное у Чжочэна и встревоженное у Ван Ибо. 

— Вы… как вы себя чувствуете? 

Сяо Чжань невольно уставился на руки – уже в перчатках. На губы Ван Ибо он пока смотреть не мог и сильно сомневался, что в ближайшие пару сотен лет сможет. 

— Голова кружится. Помоги мне встать, — он вцепился в плечо Чжочэна. 

Тот подхватил его в объятия и буквально поставил на ноги. 

— Я же тебе сказал, ждать. Какого хрена ты пошел за мной, — зашипел Сяо Чжань, прижимая пальцы к вискам. Голова у него действительно кружилась – от запаха Ван Ибо, который стоял слишком близко. 

— Прости… Простите, Сяо-лаоши. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, словно все помутилось. 

— У тебя давно все помутилось, — проворчал Сяо Чжань. — С тебя два ужина в ресторане. 

Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Ван Ибо, но все равно заметил, как тот облизал свой проклятый рот. 

— Господин Сяо, вы будете сообщать о сегодняшнем инциденте? 

— О каком? — он действительно не понял, о чем спрашивает Ван Ибо. Слишком старался забыть, как безупречно смотрелись эти губы вокруг его члена. 

— О том, что я коснулся вас без перчатки. 

— А, ерунда, — отмахнулся Сяо Чжань. — Можете меня тоже ужином угостить как-нибудь. Давай, Чжочэн, отвези меня домой. Устал я. 

— То есть… то есть вы сейчас просто так уй… уйдете? — Ван Ибо вдруг начал заикаться. 

— Что, вы так впечатлились моей красотой, поэтому решили оставить в сексуальном рабстве? Конечно, уйду, — Сяо Чжань не успел прикусить свой длинный глупый язык и теперь очень об этом жалел. Ему стоило навсегда забыть слово «секс» и любые от него производные рядом с Ван Ибо. 

— Вашей красотой сложно не впечатлиться, господин Сяо. Ужин за мной. Я вызову вам такси за счет клуба. 

— И передайте этому вашему Вэньханю, что красная помада ему идет больше лиловой. А розовую пусть вообще выкинет. 

Впервые за весь вечер Сяо Чжань услышал как смеется Ван Ибо. Смеялся тот на редкость противно, но ему понравилось. Он бы даже поставил этот звук на будильник – чтобы точно просыпаться по утрам. 

По дороге домой Чжочэн несколько раз пытался извиниться, не обращая внимания на таксиста. Сяо Чжань вместо ответа только устало качал головой и прижимал палец к губам. В каком-то смысле он понимал Чжочэна. Так срываться на работе было нельзя, но столкнуться с тем, что, пусть ненадолго, вместо твоих мозгов остаются голые инстинкты, оказалось неприятно. Морок вампиров действовал не на всех людей, Сяо Чжань никогда с ним не сталкивался, но слышал: ощущения не из приятных. Инкубы и суккубы, видимо, воздействовали похожим способом – непонятно было, как они получили разрешение открыть клуб. Хотя, если они не пользовались наваждением вне выступлений и платили налоги, то запретить им хоть клуб, хоть пекарню по закону сотрудничества с Потусторонним миром, правительство не могло. Рано или поздно Чжочэн привыкнет, что к потусторонцам, как и к обычным людям со странностями, нужно относиться философски: просто они вот такие, другими уже не будут, близко дружить вовсе не обязательно, но на кострах сжигать тоже не выход. 

Именно эту нехитрую мантру несколько раз повторил Сяо Чжань Орешек, которая громко возмущалась очередной его задержкой на работе. Мантра кошку не впечатлила, зато дополнительная порция корма порадовала. Если бы людей получалось так просто успокоить. 

Сяо Чжань забрался в душ и долго стоял под прохладными струями воды, пытаясь смыть с себя сегодняшний день. Несколько раз он невольно тер щеку, которой коснулась рука инкуба: он не смог бы точно назвать место – никакого пятна или ожога не осталось – но все равно ему хотелось избавиться даже от воспоминаний. 

От воспоминаний и от собственных фантазий, как Ван Ибо раздвигает длинные ноги, как выгибается под Сяо Чжанем, как обхватывает пальцами его член. Давно никто из людей или потусторонцев не вызывал у него такой реакции. 

Он торопливо подрочил, пытаясь вспомнить сначала бывших девушек, потом бывших парней, но кончил все равно представляя, как Ван Ибо берет в рот и громко стонет, а в его глазах пляшут голубые искорки. Пришлось после этого вновь включать воду, в этот раз почти ледяную – хорошо, что он жил один, а Орешек не волновали счета за коммуналку. 

Заснул Сяо Чжань под двумя одеялами и с надеждой, что больше никогда с инкубами не встретится. К счастью, ночью ему снился только лес на склоне горы и звенящие от ветра колокольчики. 

Юноша лежал на асфальте, раскинув руки. Ниже пояса он был обнажен, его джинсы и трусы валялись поодаль. На бедрах застыли уже знакомые следы белесой жидкости. 

— Его звали Ма Хао, — сообщил Чжочэн, стоило Сяо Чжаню вылезти из машины. — Тот самый бойфренд Сюин. 

— С которым мы вчера так и не поговорили, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. 

Это была его вина – он решил, что парень ничего не знает, ничего не видел, поэтому допрос мог подождать до завтра. Вот только до утра Ма Хао не дожил. 

На его лице тоже застыла улыбка, а член, вопреки всем законом физиологии, продолжал стоять, словно еще не понял – больше никаких вечеринок, только ледяной стол в морге и кремация. 

Мрачный помощник Юй Биня топтался поодаль, ожидая, когда можно будет забрать труп. 

— Еще остыть не успел, — сказал Чжочэн. — Свидетель вышел погулять с собакой, прошел до площадки, тела не было, вернулся – а тут такой сюрприз. 

— Сколько он с собакой гулял? 

— Минут десять-пятнадцать, не больше. Никаких криков или звуков борьбы не слышал, собака тоже вела себя как обычно. 

— Интересно, кто же их так, — Сяо Чжань присел на корточки, изучая Ма Хао. Рубашка выглядела безупречно, будто ее постирали и погладили полчаса назад: никаких пятен пота под рукавами или заломов. 

— Мне кажется, инкубы нам соврали вчера. Может, с живыми людьми они сексом не занимаются, а вот…

— Мертвые люди интересуют нас еще меньше. 

Сяо Чжань и Чжочэн одновременно повернулись. По идее посторонних на место преступления пускать было нельзя, но полицейские еще не успели подъехать, и желтая лента бесцельно трепыхалась на ветру, то и дело задевая хвостом плечо Ван Ибо. 

— Что вы тут делаете? — Сяо Чжань выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Кто сообщил вам о преступлении? 

После вчерашнего визита в клуб он собирался снять подозрения с инкубов, но сейчас был готов согласиться с Чжочэном – что-то им явно не договаривали. 

— Я ничего не знал о преступлении, — Ван Ибо отошел от столба с лентой, очень стараясь не наступить в лужу. Его белые кроссовки ослепительно сияли в тусклом утреннем свете. Темно-синяя кожаная куртка оттеняла безупречную кожу. По утрам так хорошо выглядеть должно было считаться преступлением по обе стороны Завесы. — Я искал вас, господин Сяо. 

— Меня? — удивился Сяо Чжань. 

— Решил заменить обещанный ужин на завтрак. 

— Вы выбрали очень неподходящее время, господин Ван. 

— Я уже заметил. Это не инкубы и не суккубы. Я понимаю, мои слова сейчас звучат неубедительно, но инкубы таким способом не убивают. 

— Очень неубедительно, — фыркнул Чжочэн. Сяо Чжаню не нужно было смотреть в его сторону, чтобы знать – тот сейчас в ярости. 

— Глаза, — Ван Ибо показал пальцем на лицо Ма Хао. — Его глаза обычного цвета. Инкубы и суккубы забирают душу через глаза, а не тело. Если бы это был кто-то из наших, глаза обычника выглядели бы голубыми. 

— Вы же знаете, нам надо это проверить, — Сяо Чжань почесал кончик носа. 

Ван Ибо пристально уставился на его щеку, будто надеялся отыскать на ней ответы на все вопросы бытия. Но никакого клейма или прыща на коже так и не появилось. Сяо Чжань пару раз посмотрел, пока умывался. Жаль, побриться он так и не успел. 

— Я знаю. Придется всё-таки остановиться на варианте с ужином, — Ван Ибо легко поклонился и зашагал в сторону из переулков. Через пару мгновений оттуда раздался рев мотоцикла. 

— Эй, трупак-то можно забирать? — возникший, казалось, буквально из пустоты помощник Юй Биня вновь постучал Сяо Чжаня по плечу. 

Чжочэн скрипнул зубами, но ничего говорить не стал. Поссориться из-за инкубов они могли и в отделе. 

На Ин поставила перед Сяо Чжанем большую чашку с зеленым чаем и устроилась в кресле напротив. 

— С какой нечистью ты пришел ко мне на этот раз? 

— Кто сейчас говорит «нечисть», цзецзе, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань и осторожно сделал глоток. В этот раз чай на удивление оказался вкусным. 

— Я говорю. Нечисть, которой это не нравится, может подать на меня в суд. 

— Позови меня на процесс. 

— На первый ряд. 

Такое шоу Сяо Чжань никогда бы не пропустил. На Ин считалась не только одним из ведущих экспертов по потусторонцам, она была ещё и практикующей ведьмой – одной из лучших в стране. Краем уха Сяо Чжань слышал, что очередь к ней выстраивалась на годы вперед. Причем по обе стороны Завесы. Она была одной из немногих, кто часто бывал в Потустороннем мире, а не просто собирал оттуда мифы и легенды. 

Но Сяо Чжаня магия интересовала только с криминальной точки зрения. Так они с На Ин и познакомились во время очередного дела. Одной из главных проблем расследования потусторонних преступлений было понять, кто же из многочисленных разновидностей его совершил. Это как в отделе бытовых убийств: нашел мотив, считай, нашел преступника. 

С вампирами или оборотнями оказывалось проще всего, их способы совершения убийств или краж Сяо Чжань выучил наизусть. 

С демонами он столкнулся впервые. 

На Ин долго вертела фотографии жертв: то подносила поближе, то рассматривала на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Пару раз она их даже понюхала. 

— Ты думаешь, это инкубы? — наконец напрямую спросила она, хотя Сяо Чжань ни словом не обмолвился о своих подозрениях. 

Вместо ответа он пожал плечами. 

— Они тут недавно клуб открыли. 

— И ты там был? — тут же заинтересовалась На Ин. — Меня звали, но я все никак не могу найти время. 

— Я там был. Видел как они… как он танцует. Инкуб в смысле. 

— Интересное, должно быть, зрелище, — На Ин повертела фотографии в руках. — Я не буду пока утверждать со всей определенностью, но вряд ли это инкубы или суккубы. Кто-то очень хочет, чтобы вы так думали, но прокалывается в деталях. 

— В каких именно? — Сяо Чжань подался вперед и чуть не расплескал чай. 

— Эй, осторожнее. Ты не хочешь знать, сколько эта трава стоит, — она положила фотографии на ручку кресла и забрала чашку из его рук. Потом сделала глоток и вздохнула. 

— Я пришлю тебе отчет по почте. Нужно еще посмотреть пару источников. Но, во-первых, инкубы забирают душу через глаза, не пятна на теле... А глаза у жертв выглядят обычно. 

Сяо Чжань кивал в такт словам На Ин. Он уже слышал это от Ван Ибо, но ему нужно было убедиться. 

— Во-вторых, — продолжила она, — меня смущает белесая жидкость на бедрах. Ваш эксперт, наверное, уже отправил ее на анализ, но могу прозакладывать последний рог единорога – это какой-то вид слизи. Инкубы и суккубы такую не оставляют. 

— А кто оставляет? — Сяо Чжань почувствовал охотничий азарт.

— Вот для этого мне и нужно свериться с некоторыми источниками. У меня есть подозрения, но я хочу убедиться. 

На Ин сделала очередной глоток чая, в этот раз из своей чашки, и мечтательно уставилась в потолок. 

— Скажи, горячие штучки эти демоны. Они перчатки-то носят? 

— Носят, — кивнул головой Сяо Чжань. — Только не понимаю, зачем. 

— Ничего-то ты не знаешь, мой мальчик. У инкубов и суккубов есть одна очень забавная особенность. Стоит им прикоснуться голой ладонью к человеку, как тот теряет сон, покой, аппетит. Может думать только о демоне и как ему услужить. В общем, попадает в полное сексуальное рабство, — На Ин захихикала. — Поэтому клуб так долго согласовывали. Потрогает тебя инкуб или какая-нибудь суккуб пострашнее, а ты уже готов отдать ей свою невинность, мамины драгоценности и все сперматозоиды в придачу. 

Сяо Чжань тут же невольно почесал щеку, к которой прикоснулся Ван Ибо. Тот ему определенно нравился. Может быть, чуть больше, чем просто нравился, но в сексуальное рабство он к нему не хотел, и мамины драгоценности отдавать тоже не собирался. 

— На-цзе, а это на всех людей действует? — как бы между делом спросил он. 

— По крайней мере, об исключениях я не слышала ни в нашем мире, ни в Потустороннем, — в этот раз пришла очередь На Ин пожимать плечами. — Ладно, милый, ты отрада для моих старых глаз и души, но у меня встреча через полчаса. Я пришлю тебе отчет и позвоню, как только что-нибудь узнаю. 

Сяо Чжань нежно поцеловал ее в щеку на прощание, вышел на улицу и первым делом стрельнул сигарету у первого же прохожего. Он так и не закурил, просто вертел в пальцах сигарету, чтобы немного упорядочить новую информацию. 

Сяо Чжань успел решить, что встречаться с Ван Ибо – это очень плохая идея, когда ему пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера. 

«Ужин все еще за мной, господин Сяо. Сегодня в восемь вечера». 

К сообщению был прикреплен адрес ресторана, мимо которого Сяо Чжань проходил – пару раз и очень быстро. В полиции платили неплохо, но не настолько, чтобы посещать такие места. 

"Ладно, — подумал он. — Только сегодня и только ради лобстеров". 

Сяо Чжань выкинул в урну измятую сигарету и еще раз проинспектировал собственные желания: он все еще хотел проверить, насколько широко может раздвинуть ноги Ван Ибо, но в целом идея рабства у инкуба вызывала отвращение. 

Если На Ин никогда не слышала об исключениях, это не означало, что их не бывает. Просто вряд ли они треплются языком направо и налево: «Меня потрогал инкуб, но я не захотел сосать ему весь остаток жизни». От этой мысли Сяо Чжаню стало немного легче. 

Результаты анализов, взятых у Сюин и Ма Хао еще не пришли, но Юй Бинь оживился, когда услышал про слизь. 

— Похоже по консистенции, очень похоже. Позвоню еще раз в лабораторию, чтобы поторопились. 

Сяо Чжань хотел рассказать ему про помощника, который называл жертв «трупаками», вот только к слову не пришлось. Чжочэн начал расспрашивать, могли ли слизь оставить инкубы, Юй Бинь тут же полез проверять источники, они втроем начали обсуждать гипотетические возможности, потом перешли к обсуждению всех известных мифологических существ. Время пролетело настолько незаметно, что Сяо Чжань очнулся только ближе к семи часам вечера. 

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю нашу познавательную дискуссию, но я страшно опаздываю. 

— Куда это ты опаздываешь? Неужели нашел очередную дурочку, которая согласилась пойти с тобой на свидание? — Юй Бинь изобразил пальцами лупу и навел на Сяо Чжаня. 

— Почему ты сразу думаешь о девушках? Может, тебе уже найти свою и успокоиться. Никаких девушек, чисто деловая встреча. 

Сяо Чжань часто пользовался полуправдой, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов. Никаких девушек действительно не планировалось, говорить он собирался о жертвах, а о том, что к Ван Ибо он испытывал не только профессиональный интерес – знать даже Ван Ибо не полагалось. 

Чжочэн с подозрением посмотрел на его улыбку, но ничего уточнять не стал. Наверное, до сих пор чувствовал вину из-за того, что вспылил во время работы. 

Продолжая все также широко улыбаться, Сяо Чжань прогулочным шагом вышел за дверь, а там уже буквально слетел по лестнице и бегом бросился к машине. 

Ах, его ушки. Ах, его хвостик. Как же он опаздывал. 

Уже дома Сяо Чжань минут десять потратил на бессмысленный осмотр шкафа. Большую часть времени он ходил в джинсах, футболке и куртке – самая практичная одежда, если тебе часто приходится оказываться в странных и неприятных местах. 

На свидания он обычно просто надевал самую нарядную футболку – новую и без дурацких надписей. 

Но в этот раз Сяо Чжань подозревал, что его не пустят в ресторан, если он придет туда в джинсах. Пришлось прибегнуть к крайнему средству. 

— Гацзы-гэ, — постучал он в дверь соседа снизу. — Мне очень-очень нужна твоя помощь. 

Аюньга отодвинулся, пропуская его в квартиру. 

— Тебе опять нужно что-то узнать о Неблагом дворе? Или в этот раз вампиры разбушевались? 

Сяо Чжань глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя как краска заливает кончики ушей. 

— Нет, вампиры и фэйри ведут себя хорошо. Я хотел попросить у тебя что-нибудь из одежды. Мне надо встретиться с источником в «Облачных глубинах», а у меня нет ничего подходящего. 

Аюньга прикусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться. 

— Далун, Далун, срочно иди сюда. Нам предстоит поработать костюмерами.

По полу заструился туман, из которого возник Далун.

— Я тебе говорил, что меня страшно раздражает эта твоя вампирская привычка? Меня страшно раздражает эта твоя вампирская привычка. — Аюньга закатил глаза. — Прости, Чжань-Чжань. Мой гардероб – твоя гардероб, — сказал он, распахивая дверь маленькой комнаты, где хранилась одежда. — Выбирай. 

Из всех странных друзей и знакомых Сяо Чжаня его соседи, пожалуй, занимали вторую строчку в топе «я никогда не познакомлю их со своей мамой». Долгое время они держались на лидирующей позиции, и только недавно их сместил вниз Ван Ибо. Пара из фэйри Неблагого Двора и вампира могла шокировать не только традиционную семью Сяо Чжаня, но и более широко мыслящих людей и потусторонцев. Юй Бинь после случайной встречи с ними еще неделю украдкой щипал себя за руку, повторяя “я не сплю, я же не сплю”. 

В мире по ту сторону Завесы им обоим в лучшем случае грозило суровое наказание за связь друг с другом, в худшем – исключение из кланов и смерть. Все, что им оставалось – сбежать в мир людей, подальше от разъяренных сородичей. По крайней мере, именно так говорил Аюньга. «Гацзы»!его назвали при Неблагом дворе, мало кто знал об этом втором имени, и мало кому он разрешал так к себе обращаться. Сяо Чжаню повезло. Сначала он не поверил, что убийства людей совершает Далун, и несмотря на все доказательства вычислил настоящего серийника – тоже вампира, но с неконтролируемой тягой к настоящей крови. А затем посоветовал их арендодателю, когда одна из квартир в доме неожиданно освободилась. С той поры он мог рассчитывать на бесплатный кофе, веселые истории из жизни Неблагого двора – "тогда мы отправились на Ночную охоту и украли пару симпатичных мальчиков прямо из колыбели" – и, как оказалось, на дорогие костюмы. 

— Мне кажется, этот вариант выглядит неплохо? — сказал Далун, глядя на Сяо Чжаня в черных брюках и рубашке в горошек. — Еще кардиган сверху, и будет отлично. 

Далуна по документам звали Чжэн Юньлун, но помнил об этом разве что Сяо Чжань и, возможно, их общий арендодатель. Хорошо, что не помнили охотники на вампиров – их осталось немного, большую часть успели пересажать, но риск был благородным делом только в боевиках и экшн-фильмах. 

— Нет, слишком просто, — не согласился с ним Аюньга. — А так наоборот выглядит, словно Чжань-Чжань идет на свидание, причем рассчитывает на секс в кабинке туалета. 

В итоге все трое с трудом сошлись на простом, но безумно дорогом, черном костюме и черной водолазке под ним. 

— Ты, конечно, похож на священника, который решил изгнать дьявола, а заодно последнюю клетку мозга у своего источника, — сказал Аюньга, застегивая на шее Сяо Чжаня цепочку с круглой подвеской. — Но я бы рассказал тебе все свои секреты, падре. 

— Полегче с секретами, — нахмурился Далун. — Можешь рассказать их мне. Прямо на ушко. Можешь начать прямо сейчас. 

В первые полгода он заметно ревновал Аюньгу к Сяо Чжаню. Однажды даже предложил «серьезно поговорить». Разговора в итоге так и не вышло, потому что Сяо Чжань очень искренне изумился и следующие полчаса горячо уверял Далуна, что Аюньга нравится ему исключительно как друг. А с друзьями он сексом не занимается. Даже предложил познакомить с очередной своей девушкой в качестве доказательства. От встречи с девушкой Далун отказался. Потом отказался от знакомства с очередным парнем. "Да я дышу медленнее, чем твои партнеры меняются. У меня памяти на всех не хватит". Но порой у него все еще не получалось сдержать эмоции. 

— Я неприлично опаздываю, — напомнил им обоим Сяо Чжань, нервно переступив с ноги на ногу. — По вашему, меня в «Облачные глубины» теперь пустят? 

— И в «Глубины», и в постель, и в сердце, — ухмыльнулся Аньга, быстро мазнул блеском по его губам, потом еще распылил над головой туалетную воду и набросил на плечи кожаный плащ. — Ты полностью готов, мой юный ученик. Иди и разузнай всю правду. 

Сяо Чжань торопливо поклонился. Он решил не уточнять, что его все-таки гораздо больше интересовали ноги и рот Ван Ибо, чем тайны инкубов и суккубов вместе взятые. Чжочэн и Юй Бинь хором бы его осудили за такие мысли, но то что они не знали, не могло стать причиной для сплетен. Сяо Чжань вообще предпочитал не посвящать коллег в личную жизнь. Он бы не удивился, если бы кое-кто в полиции до сих пор считал его наивным девственником. 

Сяо Чжань вновь буквально слетел по лестнице, на бегу вызвав такси. Ушки и хвостик у него практически отваливались от нетерпения. 

Он опоздал на вполне благопристойные десять минут, но в «Облачных глубинах» его уже ждали и тут же провели за столик, расположенный в самой глубине зала. По дороге Сяо Чжань рассматривал интерьер, в глубине души восхищаясь дизайнером: у того получилось совместить исторические отсылки, современность и добавить чуть-чуть мифологии. Видимо, для того, чтобы польстить потусторонцам. Каждый миллиметр зала сообщал, что стоило оформление неприлично дорого, но заслуживало каждого юаня. 

— Я начал думать, что вы не придете, господин Сяо, — Ван Ибо вежливо приподнялся, когда официант оставил их наедине. 

— По слухам, здесь подают лучших лобстеров в городе. Я бы ни за что не упустил шанс проверить, — он буквально рухнул на стул и вытянул ноги. — Меня можно называть просто Сяо Чжань и на «ты». 

— А можно называть тебя Чжань-гэ? — Ван Ибо улыбнулся и поправил очки в тонкой золотой оправе. 

Он словно заранее знал, какой наряд подберет Аюньга, и оделся зеркально: белая водолазка, пиджак небесного цвета. Ему только крыльев за спиной не хватало, чтобы люди перепутали демона с ангелом. 

— Боюсь, я слишком юн, чтобы ты называл меня «гэгэ». Сколько тебе лет? Сто? Двести? 

— По меркам демонов мне всего около двадцати, так что ты меня старше. Вам… тебе где-то двадцать четыре? 

— Двадцать шесть, — поправил его Сяо Чжань. — И по меркам людей ты для меня лао Ван. 

— Могу звать тебя лао Сяо, если тебе так больше нравится, — Ван Ибо наклонился над столом и медленно облизал губы. Только сейчас Сяо Чжань заметил, что верхняя губа у него чуть больше нижней. Почему-то это возбуждало. 

Возможно, его иммунитет к прикосновению инкуба оказался не так уж силен. Возможно, Сяо Чжань слишком давно не трахался. 

Он невольно посмотрел на руки Ван Ибо: перчатки в этот раз он выбрал белые, в тон водолазке. 

— А что, тебя заводит называть кого-то «гэгэ»? — он понизил голос до интимного шепота с хрипотцой и провел пальцем по рту. В конце концов, в эту игру всегда оказывалось веселее играть вдвоем. 

— Я скажу, что меня заводишь ты. 

В прямолинейности Ван Ибо нельзя было отказать. 

Как раз в этот момент к ним подошел официант с меню, и Сяо Чжань немного отвлекся на лобстеров.

После того, как он сделал заказ и решил вернуться к разговору, Ван Ибо в ответ улыбнулся так нежно, словно только что спустился прямиком с небес и мог упасть в обморок от слова «член». Если бы Сяо Чжань не видел его выступление в «No Sense», он бы почти поверил в эту иллюзию. 

Уже после того как он доел лобстера – тот действительно оказался изумительным – и ждал клубничный мильфей, он наконец решил обсудить слона, танцевавшего весь вечер вокруг их столика. 

— Честность за честность, — Сяо Чжань повертел в руках десертную ложечку. — Зачем ты меня сюда позвал? Ты же сказал, инкубов не интересует секс с обычниками. 

— Потому что ты не похож на обычника, — Ван Ибо стянул правую перчатку и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Возьми меня за руку. 

— Чтобы ты точно мог превратить меня в своего раба? Спасибо, воздержусь. 

— Если бы мог, уже бы превратил. Инкубы и суккубы не контролируют эту способность. Это как дышать. Не бойся, проверь. 

Наверное, именно так звучал демон-искуситель в райском саду, если верить легендам. Сяо Чжань глубоко вздохнул, оглянулся по сторонам – он очень надеялся, что даже в сексуальном рабстве ему все еще будут нравиться лобстеры и этот интерьер – а затем осторожно переплел пальцы с пальцами Ван Ибо. 

Ничего не произошло. Он, разумеется, понятия не имел, что должен чувствовать человек, которого коснулся инкуб. Но Сяо Чжань как-то видел эффект гламора фейри: у парня сразу остекленели глаза, он начал бормотать нелепицу, потом вскочил и начал танцевать. 

Ладони у Ван Ибо оказались теплыми, поглаживать костяшки большого пальца было приятно, но не больше. 

— Ты не хочешь отдаться мне прямо сейчас на этом столе? 

— Если честно, нет. Я хочу доесть мильфей, отвезти тебя домой, а там уже разобраться, кто и кому будет отдаваться и сколько раз, — признался Сяо Чжань. 

Ван Ибо заметно сглотнул. 

— Я же сказал, ты не похож на обычника, — он убрал руку и вновь надел перчатку. — Люди не могут игнорировать приказы демона, который их коснулся. 

— Так ты же мне не приказывал. 

Официант, принесший мильфей, с подозрением на них покосился. Наверное, со стороны они действительно производили странное впечатление: Ван Ибо в своих перчатках, так и не притронувшийся к еде, и Сяо Чжань в черном костюме и со словами про приказ. 

— Разденься, — пожал плечами Ван Ибо. 

— Пожалуй, опять воздержусь, — Сяо Чжань вонзил ложку в десерт. Тот оказался ничуть не хуже лобстеров. 

— Знаешь, быть инкубом в нашем мире не так уж весело, — Ван Ибо внимательно наблюдал за каждым проглоченным кусочком. — У вас мне нравится гораздо больше. 

— Еще скажи, что инкубы – бедные и презираемые создания, которых все гонят и насмехаются. 

— Не совсем. Скорее, слишком сильно восхищаются. Настолько сильно, что стараются держаться подальше. Моя мама плакала, когда узнала, что я инкуб. 

— Твоя мама не суккуб? — Сяо Чжань с сожалением посмотрел на пустую тарелку. Он бы заказал еще, но боялся, что просто лопнет. 

— Моя мама – уважаемая парка. Из тех, что предсказывают судьбу. А отец – один из пифонов. Шанс, что от такого союза появится инкуб, один на миллион, – Ван Ибо вновь взял его за руку, но перчатку снимать не стал. 

Сяо Чжань тут же об этом пожалел. 

— Я очень плохо разбираюсь в демонологии. В нашем мире демоны пока редкость, поэтому все, что ты говоришь, звучит для меня как русский язык. Но я рад, что у твоих родителей появился именно инкуб. Ты бы гораздо хуже выглядел, если бы родился каким-нибудь грессилом. 

О грессилах, демонах неряшества, ему как-то рассказала На Ин. В первый раз за все время хоть кому-то это знание пригодилось. 

Ван Ибо засмеялся – тем же самым противным смехом, как в клубе, когда Сяо Чжань пошутил про Вэньханя. Все же прикосновения инкубов явно бесследно не проходили – ему действительно нравился и этот смех, и пухлые губы, и слишком большие ладони. 

— Поедем ко мне? Поиграем в «камень-ножницы-бумага», чтобы разобраться кто сверху, раз уж с приказами не вышло. 

— Не самое разумное решение в моей жизни, — Ван Ибо снял обе перчатки, заправил за ухо прядь длинных волос, а потом улыбнулся. — Поехали, Чжань-гэ. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, побудешь сверху даже без приказов. 

Уже на выходе из «Облачных глубин» Сяо Чжань не удержался и прижался ртом к этим пухлым губам, которые снились ему всю предыдущую ночь. Целоваться с Ван Ибо оказалось гораздо лучше, чем просто на него смотреть. Наверное, он мог бы посвятить этому всю следующую жизнь – вместо того, чтобы писать бесконечные отчеты. 

В такси Сяо Чжаня все-таки накрыло паникой. Он легко относился к сексу. Гораздо легче, чем некоторые из его знакомых, тратившие недели, а порой месяцы на свидания, походы в кино, прогулки под луной, чтобы расстаться после первой же ночи. Скорее всего, их заводил сам ритуал ухаживания. Сяо Чжань, наоборот, не очень любил тратить время. Все мы взрослые люди, и если мы нравимся друг другу, то почему бы не провести пару приятных часов вместе. Самые долгие его отношения длились год. С той девушкой они расстались по обоюдному согласию и друзьями. Девушка давно вышла замуж, но они оставались взаимно подписанными на вейбо и в дружеском круге вичата, и обменивались поздравлениями на Новый год и дни рождения. 

Сяо Чжаню никогда не нравилось понапрасну усложнять жизнь, поэтому он никогда не заводил романы на работе и никогда не встречался с потусторонцами. Два нехитрых правила, о которых он позабыл, стоило ему познакомиться с Ван Ибо. Даже под пытками он не смог бы внятно объяснить, почему так произошло. Возможно, все дело было в ауре инкуба. Возможно, в том, что Ван Ибо очень напоминал парня, в которого Сяо Чжань влюбился в университете неразделенной любовью. Возможно, в противном смехе и улыбке, словно трещинки на фарфоре разрушающих идеальный образ. 

Возможно, причин было намного больше. Сяо Чжань невольно вытер влажные ладони о брюки и только тогда вспомнил, что он в костюме Аюньги за безумное количество юаней. От этой мысли он вспотел еще больше. 

Ван Ибо – наверное, теперь просто Ибо – заметил, как Сяо Чжань нервничает и то и дело поджимает губы. 

— Я тоже думаю, что слишком рискую, но не могу остановиться, — прошептал он ему на ухо и сильно сжал его ладонь. Водитель неодобрительно кашлянул, глядя в зеркало на их переплетенные пальцы, но ничего не сказал. Сяо Чжань слышал, что с того момента как упала Завеса, гомофобии стало намного меньше – ведь теперь было можно ненавидеть вампиров и оборотней. А Ибо без перчаток и в голубом пиджаке выглядел до неприличия обычным человеком. Если только обычные люди бывали настолько красивыми. 

Сяо Чжань уставился на мочку уха Ибо, пытаясь пересчитать сережки, и раз за разом сбивался уже на второй, пока длинные пальцы нежно касались его запястья. 

Он не планировал никого приводить домой ближайшие пару недель, поэтому на пороге смущенно пробормотал что-то типа «простиуменянеубраноябыстросейчас».

— Чистота твоей квартиры волнует меня в последнюю очередь, — сказал Ибо, сбрасывая с ног ботинки, а с плеч пиджак. Тот упал на пол, и Сяо Чжань не удержался, поднял и бережно повесил на плечики в шкафу. Бабушка учила его, что нельзя так обращаться с дорогими вещами. Он понятия не имел, бывают ли бабушки у демонов и чему они учат своих внуков: приносить жертвы, выпивать души? 

— Ты так громко думаешь. 

Ибо прижал Сяо Чжаня к стене и прижался губами к его рту. Они просто целовались – сначала медленно, потом дыхания перестало хватать, и поцелуи превратились в укусы. 

— Сними это, — Ибо ловко расстегнул пиджак и немного запутался с цепочкой. Металл жалобно звякнул о плитку, когда подвеска упала на пол. Вслед за ней полетела водолазка. — С первой минуты об этом мечтал. 

Ибо сглотнул и провел языком по шее Сяо Чжаня, прикусил кадык, оставил засос на ключице. 

— Тебе говорили, у тебя очень красивая линия шеи? — выдохнул он, упираясь лбом Сяо Чжаню в плечо. 

— Тебе говорили, ты слишком много болтаешь в постели? 

На самом деле они все еще стояли в прихожей, и стена холодила обнаженную спину Сяо Чжаня. 

Ибо поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Не говорили. Я в первый раз занимаюсь настоящим сексом. 

— В...в смысле настоящим? — Сяо Чжань от неожиданности начал немного заикаться. 

— Инкубам не нужен секс в обычном смысле слова, только сексуальная энергия, — губы у Ибо дрогнули. — Мало кто может вынести наши прикосновения, даже среди демонов. Желающие проверить в очередь не выстраиваются. Теперь ты передумаешь? 

— Почему я должен передумать? — он запустил руки под водолазку, погладил Ибо по пояснице. Кожа под пальцами казалась прохладной, словно он прикоснулся к только что ожившей статуе. 

— Я читал, обычникам не очень нравятся девственники. 

— Но ты сам сказал, я не совсем обычник, — Сяо Чжань обвел языком его губы, чуть прикусил нижнюю, чувствуя, как расслабляется Ибо под его ладонями, как по его телу тоже начинает разливаться огонь. — Пойдем поближе к кровати, у стены в первый раз точно ничего не выйдет. 

В спальне он первым делом избавился от брюк и носков и остался только в обтягивающих черных трусах. Хорошо хоть на дорогое нижнее белье зарплаты следователя хватало. Ибо оставался все еще полностью одетым, и эту оплошность следовало немедленно исправить.

Сяо Чжань снял с него водолазку и несколько секунд любовался бледной кожей, темными сосками, кубиками пресса. От одной мысли, что никто еще не касался, не целовал это безупречное тело, к лицу приливала кровь, и в животе отплясывали безумный танец то ли бабочки, то ли дикобразы. 

— Ложись, — он толкнул Ибо на кровать, стянул с него брюки и наконец-то провел ладонями по бесконечным ногам. Дышать сразу стало намного тяжелее. 

На голубых, будто в тон пиджаку, трусах Ибо проступило пятно от смазки, и Сяо Чжань не удержался, лизнул член сквозь ткань. 

Ибо громко ахнул, бедра у него дернулись.

— Мы никуда не торопимся, — Сяо Чжань отбросил его трусы в сторону и обхватил головку губами. 

В последний раз минет он делал несколько месяцев назад. Не то чтобы ему не нравился процесс, но далеко не все его партнеры на ночь или пару ночей вызывали желание взять в рот. Член у Ибо оказался таким же безупречным как он сам. Большой, красивой формы, с аккуратными яйцами, которые так удобно укладывались в руку. Сяо Чжань пощекотал языком щель, провел языком вдоль набухшей вены. Ибо рвано стонал, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться. По его бедрам побежали крошечные голубые искорки. 

— Ничего себе спецэффекты, — Сяо Чжань выпустил член изо рта и попытался кончиками пальцев поймать хоть одну искру, но те стремительно ускользали. 

— Прости. Я не могу это прекратить, — Ибо сдвинул ноги, попытался прикрыться. Искорки тут же потускнели. 

— Не надо ничего прекращать. Мне же нравится. Это так необычно. 

Сяо Чжань мимоходом подумал, что много потерял, когда решил никогда не заниматься сексом с потусторонцами. Если это каждый раз выглядело и ощущалось так же круто, то минимум десять лет его жизни прошли в полутьме. 

— Если тебе нравится… — Ибо схватил его за руку, прижал ладонь к своему паху. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Чжань-гэ. 

— Ты же настаивал, что будешь сверху. 

— В следующий раз – обязательно, — Ибо слегка нахмурился, словно сомневался, что будет следующий раз. Сяо Чжань сам не был в этом уверен. 

— Наверное, это не самая лучшая идея для первого раза, — начал он, но тут Ибо очень решительно попытался насадиться на его пальцы. Без всякой смазки. — Хорошо, хорошо, но мы все еще никуда не торопимся. 

Сяо Чжань о физиологии инкубов не знал ничего - кроме того, что у них от возбуждения, оказывается, по коже начинают бегать голубые искорки – но решил, что будет вести себя как с человеком. Мало ли, вдруг у демонов от боли зубы в анусе отрастают. 

Он подложил Ибо под поясницу подушку, щедро смазал ладонь и заставил развести ноги пошире. Сначала он медленно поглаживал между ягодиц, нажимая на мышцы, чтобы их расслабить, и только потом осторожно протолкнул один палец. Искорок на бедрах стало больше. 

Когда Сяо Чжань добавил уже третий палец, неторопливо растягивая, Ибо полностью светился мягким голубоватым светом. Он тихо стонал, подаваясь навстречу, и от каждого его стона становилось все жарче и жарче. 

— Давай уже, Чжань-гэ, — выдохнул он, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Сяо Чжаня. Он потянулся за презервативом. 

В глазах у Ибо теперь плясали не голубые искры, а ярко-красные отсветы костра. Он сам подался навстречу, стоило Сяо Чжаню толкнуться между его ног, а затем скрестил лодыжки на его спине. 

Дышать стало тяжелее. Несколько минут Сяо Чжань пытался двигаться помедленнее, но Ибо сам подавался бедрами навстречу, задавая темп, насаживаясь на его член. Искорки побежали теперь по Сяо Чжаню, вспыхивая под кожей. Он уставился на приоткрытый рот Ибо, на прозрачную ниточку слюны на его губах – все, что угодно, лишь бы продержаться чуть подольше. Все, что угодно, лишь бы эти мгновения длились вечно. 

Ибо запрокинул голову, потянулся к своему члену, на головке которого выступили крупные капли смазки. И Сяо Чжань не удержался, вцепился зубами в его шею, а затем несколькими движениями ладони заставил Ибо выплеснуться – на живот, на грудь, на новые простыни. 

Голубые искры, казалось, превратились в пожар. Сяо Чжань задрожал, по инерции толкнулся еще несколько раз, почувствовав, как огонь накрывает его с головой, рассыпается под кожей угольками, и кончил с протяжным рычанием. 

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, падая рядом с Ибо. — Бляяяядь.

Искорки постепенно тускнели, забирая с собой следы от пальцев, укусов, алые пятна. Через минуту кожа Ибо вновь казалась белой и безупречной, будто его никто, никогда не касался. 

— У обычников всегда так? - поинтересовался он, глядя в потолок. Алые отсвета костра в его глазах все еще не погасли. 

— У людей, — поправил его Сяо Чжань и поцеловал в плечо. — Если бы. У них нет такой крутой подсветки. 

Ибо тут же толкнул его локтем в бок. А потом, вместо благодарности, попытался еще пяткой стукнуть. Вот и доверяй после этого словам инкуба, что ему уже двести лет, и он уже давно совершеннолетний. 

Сяо Чжань по привычке проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, минут за пять до звонка будильника. Все тело приятно ломило, и он решил еще немного полежать в постели – рядом с Ибо. До этого момента он не знал, что инкубам, оказывается, требуется сон, совсем как людям. И сон у них вполне обычный, не то что вампирская кома. 

Ибо спал на животе, обнимая подушку. Безупречная укладка растрепалась, и волосы смешно торчали в разные стороны. На белой коже спины, под лопатками, отчетливо проступали две темные параллельные полосы, похожие на шрамы. 

Сяо Чжань с трудом подавил желание провести по ним пальцами или прижаться губами, чтобы узнать, какие на ощупь эти полоски. Во сне Ибо еще больше напоминал ангела, будто не он вчера покорно раздвигал ноги и насаживался на член.

Видимо, помимо голубых искорок и чистой кожи, инкубы еще обладали редким даром кончать радугой после первого же раза. У Сяо Чжаня до сих пор начинались фантомные боли в заднице от одного воспоминания о первом опыте анального секса. Правда, ему и партнер попался так себе. Второй раз был гораздо лучше. 

Он осторожно выбрался из кровати и пошел в ванную, где минут десять принимал душ, чистил зубы и пытался сделать из себя человека, а не лесное чудовище. Ему не хотелось пугать Ибо с самого начала. 

Обычно большая часть отношений Сяо Чжаня заканчивалась на этой точке. Он вежливо будил парня или девушку, целовал на прощание и аккуратно выпроваживал, отговариваясь срочной работой. В этот раз он отправился на кухню, чтобы испечь панкейки. 

Сяо Чжань успел узнать, что инкубам не нужна обычная еда, достаточно сексуальной энергии, но все равно не удержался. Он как раз закончил выкладывать на блюдо последний панкейк, когда Ибо вошел на кухню. Он нашел черный шелковый халат Сяо Чжаня, которую ему когда-то подарил Аюньга. Сам он халаты не носил, поэтому повесил в шкаф и забыл о нем до этого момента. До момента, когда Сяо Чжань уронил лопаточку, и та упала острым деревянным краем как раз на босой палец. 

— Черт, — выругался он и потер ступню о лодыжку. 

Легче не стало. Ван Ибо все еще выглядел великолепно: длинные волосы рассыпались по плечам, губы немного припухли от сна, а халат не скрывал ни длинную шею, ни безупречной формы ноги. 

— Больно? — встревоженно поинтересовался Ибо. 

— Нет, я просто в тесте измазался, — почти не соврал Сяо Чжань. — Завтракать будешь? 

— Инкубам не нужна еда, — Ибо улыбнулся и сел за стол, закинув ногу на ногу. Халат распахнулся совсем неприлично. 

— Может, вы как вампиры, — Сяо Чжань повернулся к нему, но изо всех сил старался смотреть куда-нибудь в сторону. Вот, например, жалюзи на кухне было давно пора заменить. — На самом деле питаются они только кровью, но им нравится ощущение еды. Вкус. Текстура. 

— Ощущение? — на лице Ибо появилось искреннее недоумение. 

Сяо Чжань интуитивно опустил пальцы в кленовый сироп и поднес к губам Ибо.

— Ощущение, — прошептал он. 

Ибо сначала неуверенно провел языком по подушечке указательного пальца, потом обхватил губами все три, втянул в рот. Сяо Чжаню пришлось переступить с ноги на ногу. Удобные пижамные штаны неожиданно стали немного жать в паху. 

— Так… странно? — спросил Ибо. Он нахмурился, словно подбирал другое слово. — Сладко. 

— Очень сладко, — кивнул Сяо Чжань, пододвигая к нему блюдо с панкейками. — Попробуй. 

— Непривычно, — Ибо положил в рот кусочек, тщательно прожевал. — Но мне нравится. 

— А что, алкоголь ты тоже никогда не пробовал? У тебя в клубе барменша-суккуб пила больше, чем половина посетительниц вместе взятых. 

— Барменша-суккуб? — переспросил Ибо. - Ты уверен? В «No sense» только одна суккуб, танцовщица. И она никогда не помогала за барной стойкой и даже близко к водке не подходила. 

Сяо Чжань пододвинул к себе стул и описал Ибо барменшу. Тот в ответ покачал головой. 

— В первый раз о ней слышу. 

В голове у Сяо Чжаня медленно, но верно начали складываться первые кусочки паззла. 

— Мне срочно надо на работу. Проверить кое-что. Дверь просто захлопывается. Я напишу, когда освобожусь. 

Он поцеловал Ибо в щеку и начал торопливо одеваться. 

— Я могу подвезти тебя, если хочешь. Вэньхань пригнал мой мотоцикл утром. 

Сяо Чжань глянул на Ибо – пока его машина была в ремонте, по утрам его подвозил либо Чжочэн, либо такси. Но сейчас не было времени ни на то, ни на другое. 

— Одевайся, — он кинул Ибо пару своих джинсов и футболку. — Не поедешь же ты в модном пиджаке. Ребята не поймут. 

Даже в подвернутых джинсах и слишком тесной в плечах футболке Ибо выглядел так, словно сошел с обложки модного журнала. На секунду Сяо Чжань позавидовал сам себе, пока вновь не погрузился в детали дела. Где-то они упустили пару важных деталей. Их нужно было отыскать. 

В прозекторскую он ворвался без стука. Юй Бинь вздрогнул от неожиданности и расплескал кофе из стаканчика на белый халат. 

— Что, зомбиапокалипсис уже начался? Я готов, только биту прихвачу. 

— Отставить зомбиапокалипсис. Результаты анализов пришли? 

— Да пришли, пришли. Час назад где-то. Сейчас отдам тебе папку. Где же она? 

Следующие десять минут Юй Бинь потратил поиски результатов. Он перерыл сначала стол, потом перешел к шкафам, посмотрел даже на полу. Папки нигде не было. 

— Клянусь, утром она лежала вот тут, — он похлопал по горе бумаг, которую вытащил из ящиков стола. — Беленькая такая папочка. Красивая. 

— Слушай, — Сяо Чжаня внезапно озарило. — А твой помощник сюда с утра заходил? Мрачный тип в бейсболке, называет жертв «трупаками». 

Юй Бинь странно на него посмотрел. 

— Ты не заболел, друг мой? Нам же урезали бюджет пару месяцев назад, нет у меня никаких помощников. Тела жертв последние недели забирали санитары из морга, нет там никого в бейсболке. 

Сяо Чжань почувствовал, что его накрывает иллюзией дежа-вю. Он подробно описал Юй Биню мрачного помощника, тот в ответ только покачал головой. 

—?Первый раз о нем слышу, — его интонации напомнили Сяо Чжаню Ибо. 

— Надеюсь, хотя бы Чжочэн мне не почудился. 

— Кстати, о Чжочэне, —?Юй Бинь шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Он же заходил с утра. И я ему показал папку с результатами. Может, он ее и забрал? Хотя, вроде, с пустыми руками уходил.

— А ты сам результаты не видел? — поинтересовался Сяо Чжань. 

— Не успел. Я собирался, тут Чжочэн зашел, он у меня эту папку взял, потом на стол положил… Вот, точно, на стол положил. И вышел. А я тут закрутился немного, — Юй Бинь невольно покосился на пятно от кофе на халате. 

— Понятно. ты закрутился, а папка пропала, — Сяо Чжань достал телефон Чжочэна, но тот переадресовал его на автоответчик. — Не нравится мне это. Результаты у тебя только в папке были? 

— Нет, конечно, — пожал плечами Юй Бинь. — На электронку, наверное, продублировали. Лаборатория всегда так делает. 

— Открывай почту, — скомандовал Сяо Чжань. 

Через пару минут он выскочил на улицу. Оставалось надеяться, что Ибо не успел уехать или уехал не очень далеко. Машина Чжочэна стояла, припаркованная возле отдела, но у Сяо Чжаня не было от нее ключей. Он повертел головой, выглядывая знакомый мотоцикл. 

Ибо не подвел. Он действительно никуда не уехал, словно знал – его помощь скоро потребуется. Может быть, в самом деле знал. Демоны обычно читать мысли не умели, но их интуиция намного превышала человеческую. 

— Что случилось? — он снял шлем. 

Как ни странно, Ибо успел то ли переодеться, то ли он умел творить одежду из воздуха, потому что теперь на нем вместо старых джинсов и поношенной футболки были облегающие черные брюки и вишневая кожаная куртка. 

Сяо Чжань мысленно пнул самого себя – нашел время изучать чужие прикиды. Тревога за Чжочэна колючей проволокой обвилась вокруг сердца. 

— Случилось, — вздохнул он. — Кажется, мой напарник в беде. Я бы не хотел тебя впутывать, но ты водишь быстрее всех, кого я знаю. 

— Куда ехать? — Ибо кивнул в сторону заднего сиденья мотоцикла. 

— Заброшенный склад на Фейчанг-стрит. Я покажу, если не знаешь. Но пообещай, ни при каких условиях ты туда не войдешь. 

Ибо нахмурился. 

— Какого рода беда у твоего напарника? 

— Его держит в заложниках серийный убийца, — Сяо Чжань решил, что не время рассказывать Ибо правду. Они и так потеряли несколько драгоценных минут. 

— А ты не хочешь вызвать подкрепление? 

— Они подъедут позже, — в который раз за утро безмятежно соврал Сяо Чжань. 

Ибо выдал ему второй шлем. Мотоцикл взревел и рванул со скоростью почти на пределе допустимой. Обычный человек разбился бы через пару поворотов. Но Сяо Чжань не поехал бы на Фейчанг-стрит с кем-то из людей. Это было слишком опасно. Жертв в этой истории и так оказалось слишком много. 

Над складом на Фейчанг-стрит дрожало еле заметное розовое зарево. Большинство людей не обратили бы на него внимания – списали бы на воображение или очередной выброс в атмосферу. Сяо Чжань знал, куда смотреть. Склад оставался единственным порталом в городе, куда могли пробраться эти твари. Его запечатывали с Той стороны Завесы, но не очень надежно. Сяо Чжань пару раз писал запросы с просьбой поставить дополнительные печати, вот только кто обращал внимания на просьбы какого-то обычника. Оставалось надеяться, что если сегодня все обойдется, хоть кого-нибудь снимут с должности. Злопамятным Сяо Чжань не был, но подвергать свой город риску из-за чужой лени не собирался. 

Он спрыгнул с мотоцикла еще до того, как тот полностью остановился, и помчался к складу. Через пару мгновений он сообразил, что Ибо бежит вслед за ним. 

— Ты ждешь меня здесь, — Сяо Чжань ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. — И никуда не лезешь. 

— Это же не обычный серийный убийца, — Ибо словно завороженный уставился на склад. — Кто там? 

— Ты слышал что-нибудь о Древних? — времени на пустую перепалку оставалось все меньше. 

Скорее всего, тварь предпочитала приносить себе жертвы по утрам, но ради Чжочэна явно собиралась сделать исключение. 

— Конечно я слышал о Древних, — Ибо скинул куртку. — Кто не слышал о Древних богах из бездны. Хочешь сказать, что один из них решил получить власть над этим миром?

За его плечами, как раз там, где были темные полоски шрамов, затрепетали два огромных черных крыла. 

— Одна из них. Раз уж По Ту Сторону не получилось. С людьми на первый взгляд проще, — Сяо Чжань поджал губы. — Из инкубов не очень хорошие воины. 

В руках Ибо появился темный меч, на голове выросли два рога, с которых посыпались искры – в этот раз огненные. 

Выглядел он грозно, но Сяо Чжань знал: против Древних сила инкубов практически ничего не значила. 

— А из обычников выходят победители Темных богов? — хмыкнул Ибо. — Один ты туда не пойдешь. 

— Я не хотел говорить тебе вот так, но раз уж ты настаиваешь. 

Сяо Чжань крепко зажмурился. Он падал со скалы, раскинув руки. Алая вода бурлила внизу, поджидая, чтобы принять в объятия. Пламя коснулось волос Сяо Чжаня, заревело от восторга, выжигая в нем все человеческое – от кожи до костей. 

Когда он открыл глаза, Ибо невольно отшатнулся. 

Струя огня ударила по стоянке для машин перед складом, оставляя на бетоне черные пятна. 

— Разве ты не знал, малыш, мы можем принимать форму людей, — зарычал дракон. — Жди тут. 

Ибо все равно не послушался. 

Тварь стояла посреди склада, вслушиваясь в только ей слышную музыку. Сотни щупалец дрожали в такт над ее головой. Двумя или тремя она бережно обнимала Чжочэна, который, казалось, глубоко спал. 

— Я знала, ты придешь за ним, Черный. Не зря тени шептали, что в городе последний из рода драконов. 

Тварь оскалилась всеми тремя пастями. В полумраке склада они напоминали острые ножи. 

— Выбрала же ты форму, Богиня, — проворчал дракон. — Только малолеток пугать. 

— Неужели не страшно? А я так старалась, приглядывала тут за тобой, Черный. Совсем ты очеловечился, — она провела языком по шее Чжочэна и мерзко захихикала. — Тогда попробуй, отними. Мою сладкую, мою третью жертву. Жертву, которая сделает меня всемогущей. 

Щупальца стремительно атаковали дракона. Тот сжёг часть из них дотла, но свободные всё ещё обвивались вокруг Чжочэна. 

— Наверное, я не очень честно играю, — одну из пастей перекосило от боли. — Но сам понимаешь, вам, драконам, законы древних не писаны. Пришлось взять заложника. 

Тварь вновь провела языком по щеке Чжочэна. — Могу предложить честный обмен. Меняю твоего напарника на инкуба. Его жертва сделает меня больше, чем всемогущей. Я получу власть в обоих мирах. 

Дракон услышал, как шумно вздохнул инкуб за его спиной. Громко звякнул меч, отброшенный в сторону. 

— Я готов. 

Дракон протестующе заревел, потянулся к нему лапами, но инкуб уже шел навстречу твари. Щупальца забились по полу от экстаза. 

— Сначала отдай обычника. 

Тварь подбросила в воздух человека, словно тот был ненужной игрушкой. Он подлетел метра на два, почти ударился о потолок склада и разбился бы насмерть, если бы дракон не перехватил его в воздухе. В это время тварь оплела щупальцами инкуба. 

Дракон заревел от разочарования, из его пасти ударила струя пламени - в этот раз ледяного. Стекла на складе тут же затянуло инеем. 

— После того как я заберу душу инкуба, — пообещала тварь, — я потребую подать на королевском пиру тушу запеченного дракона. 

— Ты еще не забрала. 

По телу инкуба побежали сначала едва различимые голубоватые голубоватые искры, которые разгорались все ярче. Через несколько секунд весь он светился ослепительным голубым светом. Тварь вскрикнула от удивления, щупальца немного разжались, и тогда инкуб сделал несколько движений — словно приглашал тварь на танец. Две пасти громко застонали, из третьей вывалился язык, оставляющий следы слизи на полу. 

— Дракон, твоя очередь, — инкуб вырвался из ослабевших объятий, откатился в сторону. 

Струя пламени и льда сшибли тварь с ног, она забилась в конвульсиях, постепенно приобретая человеческую форму, а щупальца отваливались одно за другим. Пламя дракона окрасилось фиолетовым, но он продолжал безжалостно добивать Древнюю.

На стене склада задрожало окно портала. Хрупкая блондинка с изувеченным лицом и всего парой оставшихся щупалец из последних сил поднялась и бросилась головой в портал. 

С той стороны громко захохотали, послышался металлический лязг, и портал исчез, будто его стерли ластиком. Только призрачные очертания еще недолго дрожали в воздухе. 

Ибо попытался встать на ноги, но те отказались его держать, и он осел вдоль стены, жадно раскрывая рот, словно задыхался. Крылья его безвольно обвисли, рога потускнели.

— О… обычник, — наконец сказал он. — Обычный обычник, обычнее не бывает. 

— Ну, технически, да, — Сяо Чжань принял привычную форму и пригладил растрепанные волосы. — Я родился в этом мире и никогда не был По Ту Сторону. Люди мне гораздо ближе. 

— Я бы тебя пнул за это «технически», но у меня нет сил, — Ибо протянул к нему руки, и Сяо Чжань тут же его подхватил, забрасывая на спину. — Теперь нам придется трахаться не меньше недели, чтобы я восстановил баланс. 

— То есть ты, прости мой драконский, выебал эту тварь, чтобы она ослабила контроль? 

— Ну, технически, да. Передал ей всю сексуальную энергию. Кажется, вначале ей даже понравилось. 

Сяо Чжань громко хмыкнул. Сначала он вытащил Ибо на стоянку, затем вернулся за Чжочэном, который все еще был без сознания. Наверное, к лучшему. 

Если ему очень повезет, он не вспомнит, как из мрачного помощника Юй Биня во все стороны полезли щупальца, а вместо лица появились три оскаленные пасти. На его месте Сяо Чжань предпочел бы раз и навсегда забыть о таком. Ему нравился Чжочэн, не хотелось терять очередного напарника, не справившегося со всей спецификой отдела. 

Сяо Чжань вызвал подмогу, сообщив, что офицеру требуется помощь. А потом обнял Ибо, уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Впервые за пару сотен лет он чувствовал себя таким спокойным и счастливым. 

— Как ты сообразил, что это Древняя? — Ибо сжал пальцами ладонь Сяо Чжаня. Он невольно залюбовался их формой — грех был прятать под перчатками такую красоту. 

— Результаты анализов, — Сяо Чжань посмотрел на солнце, то как раз подбиралось к зениту. В животе невольно заурчало. — Могли быть еще метаморфы, они тоже умеют принимать разные облики. Но зато неспособны навести морок. А ведь эта барменша-суккуб и помощник даже меня сумели сначала обмануть. Результаты все расставили по местам. Такие химические соединения в слизи бывают только у Древних. Вечно все эти гости с Той Стороны забывают – у них, конечно, есть магия, но у людей гораздо лучше технологии. Вот эта не подумала, что Юй Биню все результаты присылают еще и по электронке. 

— Не хочу сейчас спрашивать, что такое электронка, — наморщил лоб Ибо. — Поцелуй меня, а то так и придется на спине носить. 

— Я не возражаю.

Но Сяо Чжань все равно его поцеловал – и целовал, пока в отдалении не послышался вой сирен. Щеки Ибо как раз успели немного порозоветь. 

Прежде чем к ним побежал Юй Бинь, все еще в заляпаном кофе халате, Сяо Чжань успел подумать, что теперь Аюньге и Далуну не придется запоминать имена его бесконечных партнеров. Пусть только попробуют пожаловаться, что им не нравятся инкубы. 

Достаточно того, что один из них нравится Сяо Чжаню. 

  
  
  
  


Эпилог

Бит в клубе сегодня слишком сильно бил по ушам. Сяо Чжань повертел в руках бокал со «Старой крепостью», понюхал, но так и не решился сделать глоток. Ему все еще нравился вид и запах алкоголя, нравилось держать изящные бокалы или тяжелые стаканы, вот только пить после знакомства с Ван Ибо он больше не решался. Прятать дракона всегда было нелегко: требовался постоянный самоконтроль, который ослабляли алкоголь или слишком вкусная еда. А Ибо и так постоянно действовал на его бедные, расшатанные работой нервы. 

На сцене сегодня выступала новая суккуб. Она только пару дней назад перебралась из Потустороннего мира и все еще смотрела на людей так, словно те были конфетами на Рождество, и все эти конфеты предназначались ей одной. Ибо пообещал присмотреть за Ань Ци и за тем, чтобы она не выкачала слишком много энергии в первый же вечер, но потом его отвлек Вэньхань, и пришлось Сяо Чжаню остаться на выступление. 

Он так и не полюбил «No Sense», если танцевал не Ибо. За ним он был готов приглядывать постоянно, двадцать четыре на семь, триста шестьдесят пять или шесть дней в году. Жаль, работа продолжала отвлекать. 

Сяо Чжань так и остался в отделе по расследованию потусторонних преступлений, хотя после дела Древней ему предлагали повышение: зарплата побольше, никакой работы «в поле» и бесконечные бумажки. От одной мысли о таком карьерном росте у него сразу начинал огонь из пасти идти, пусть и невидимый. 

По легендам, драконы как раз не любили стресс, а любили лежать на куче золота и порой есть надоедливых людей, осмелившихся нарушить их покой. На самом деле, легенды ничего не имели общего с реальностью Потустороннего мира. На Ин несколько раз рассказывала, что там драконы всегда в гуще событий, всегда готовы устроить пару-тройку восстаний или хотя бы хорошо подраться, хоть с демонами, хоть между собой. 

— Наверное, поэтому драконов так мало осталось. Не то что этих ши из Неблагого Двора, — с тоской заканчивала она. 

Сяо Чжань всегда сочувственно улыбался в ответ на подобные откровения. Он очень любил На-цзе, но предпочитал, чтобы она считала его обычником. 

Его собственные родители не подозревали, что их ребенок – дракон. Скорее всего, они даже не догадывались, что Сяо Чжань давно в курсе: он не их родной сын. Может быть, они сами об этом давно забыли, настолько он был похож на маму и, особенно, на папу. 

Ань Ци на сцене коротко выдохнула, бит стал еще агрессивнее. Один из парней рядом с Сяо Чжанем осел на пол, его глаза подернулись мутной белой пленкой. 

— Немного чересчур, — пробормотал инкуб за стойкой и невольно облизнулся. 

Сексуальная энергия уже не ручейком, а рекой текла между стен клуба, даже у Сяо Чжаня волосы на затылке встали дыбом. 

"Неужели Ибо ничего не чувствовал? Он же обещал вмешаться, если Ань Ци зайдет слишком далеко". 

С новыми демонами часто такое случалось – они пока плохо контролировали себя, поэтому и начинали вести себя, словно оголодавшие, оказавшиеся перед «шведским столом». Для самой Ань Ци это могло закончиться плохо, а Сяо Чжаню нравилась эта суккуб. Она смеялась гораздо чаще, чем все демоны «No Sense», а еще у нее была милая родинка над верхней губой. 

Сяо Чжань встал, сделал к сцене несколько шагов. Это было как идти сквозь бетонную стену: каждое движение давалось с трудом, в ноздри забилась пыль сотни дорог, перед глазами плясали огненные искры. 

Только через пару секунд Сяо Чжань сообразил, что искры ему не почудились. По Ань Ци бежали те же самые всполохи, как и по Ибо, когда они занимались сексом, только не голубые, а ярко-красные. 

Люди вокруг продолжали оседать на пол, по стенам клуба затанцевали темные тени. 

"Где же Ибо? — только эта мысль осталась в голове Сяо Чжаня, пока он продолжал пробиваться к сцене. — Где ты, Ван Ибо, когда ты так нужен". 

По Ань Ци уже не искры бежали, она горела ровным алым пламенем, и при этом продолжала танцевать. Лишь она и Сяо Чжань остались единственными в клубе, кто еще продолжал двигаться. Он не мог видеть, но знал – инкуб-бармен тоже потерял сознание, как и охранники, как и ди-джей за пультом. Музыка должна была прекратиться, но она звучала, хотя все больше напоминала дьявольскую какофонию, подстраиваясь под дерганные, резкие движения Ань Ци. 

До сцены остался ровно один шаг. 

Дракон внутри начал рваться на свободу, из его пасти вырвалась первая, пока еще очень слабая, струйка огня. Впервые в жизни Сяо Чжань не по своей воле падал в пропасть, где не оставалось ничего человеческого, ничего обычного – лишь обжигающее льдом пламя и бесконечный полет. 

Он широко раскинул руки-крылья и обнял Ань Ци, притягивая к себе. Два разных огня заревели, будто сошлись в последней битве, а затем мир вокруг затянуло серым. Они вдвоем рухнули в бесконечный серый туман. Они падали и падали целую вечность, пока наконец Сяо Чжань не открыл глаза. 

Он никогда до этого не бывал в Потустороннем Мире, но сразу его узнал. На мили и мили вокруг простирались бесконечные вересковые пустоши. 

Ань Ци жалобно застонала в его объятиях, потом дернулась и отползла в сторону. 

— Неблагой двор, — в ужасе прошептала она. — Нам конец. 

Сяо Чжаню очень хотелось пить. А еще вновь открыть глаза и оказаться дома – чтобы рядом спал Ибо, чтобы можно было протянуть руку и коснуться кончиками пальцев следов от крыльев на его спине. Вместо этого вот уже третий день он и Ань Ци пытались выбраться из Пустошей. 

Кроме вереска здесь не росло ничего, здесь не встречались зайцы или лисы, которых можно было бы поймать и съесть. Лишь ветер шептал на ухо: «Пропадешшшшь, пропадешшшшшь, не воротишииииися». Небо днем и ночью оставалось бледно-фиолетовым, солнце било в глаза, в какую сторону ни иди. 

Ань Ци почти потеряла голос, выпрашивая прощение. Сяо Чжань несколько раз пытался сказать, что не сердится, что она не виновата в том, что потеряла контроль, но та все равно продолжала шептать: «Мне жаль, мне так жаль, прости меня». 

В ней мало что осталось от красоты суккуба, Пустоши словно выпивали ее изнутри. Пару раз Сяо Чжаню даже пришлось нести ее на руках. На него самого место действовало чуть слабее, но он чувствовал, как постепенно засыпает дракон внутри. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, если дракон заснет окончательно. Обычники могли выжить в Потустроннем мире, но в городах вампиров или при Благом дворе, где им никто не осмелился причинить бы вред. 

Вересковые Пустоши никакого договора с Правительством земли не подписывали. 

От солнца начали слезиться глаза. Сяо Чжань опустился на землю, бережно уложил рядом Ань Ци и крепко зажмурился. Как ни странно, боль немного утихла. 

Он все еще не оказался дома, но он видел, как Ибо мчится по городу на мотоцикле, черные крылья трепещут за его спиной, как обычные люди на обычных машинах сливаются в одно бесконечное световое пятно. Никто из них не смог бы разглядеть сейчас демона на такой скорости. Но Сяо Чжань на Пустоши Потустроннего мира видел его так же ясно, будто сидел за спиной Ибо, обнимая его за талию. 

Дракон внутри слабо пошевелился. 

"Три мили направо, затем поворот налево и еще десять миль по прямой", — в голове Сяо Чжаня включился внутренний навигатор. 

Он потрогал Ань Ци за плечо:

— Надо идти, — прошептал он ей почти на ухо. Она со стоном поднялась на ноги. 

Три мили тянулись почти половину дня и еще целую вечность. Но зато впервые за все это время Сяо Чжань и Ань Ци увидели камень, самый обычный камень серого цвета, почти незаметный среди вереска. 

"А отсюда еще десять миль", — сообщил навигатор преувеличенно-бодрым внутренним голосом. 

Ван Ибо в голове Сяо Чжаня больше не мчался по дороге, он расхаживал от стены к стене в квартире Аюньги и Далуна. Губы у него шевелились, но Сяо Чжань так и не смог разобрать, что же он говорит. 

Оставшиеся десять миль они прошли ночью. На самом деле ночь здесь мало отличалась от дня, разве что солнце становилось чуть тусклее, а ветер чуть менее яростно шуршал вереском и угрозами. 

Сяо Чжань сначала не поверил своим глазам и несколько раз яростно их протёр, когда перед ними появилась обычная каменная дорога, залитая обычным лунным светом. Поначалу он даже подумал, что вернулся на Землю, эта дорога ничем не отличалась от сотен других, по которым он гулял еще в Чунцине. Разве что рекламных билбордов не было. Но Ань Ци вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, задрожала еще сильнее. 

— Путь к Неблагому Двору. Они нас сожрут. Или превратят в свои игрушки, что еще хуже, — пояснила она. 

— Или мы сдохнем на Пустоши. Выбирай, какая перспектива нравится тебе больше. 

— Мне нравится перспектива вернуться в клуб и не танцевать еще пару недель, но такого варианта у нас нет. 

— Нет, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. 

На дорогу они вступили в полной тишине. До этого Сяо Чжаню казалось, что он ненавидит ветер, то и дело предвещавший им скорую гибель. Абсолютное, давящее молчание дороги оказалось еще хуже. Любые слова, любые звуки таяли здесь быстрее, чем лед на солнце. Они шли и шли, механически переставляя ноги, а дорога растягивалась как резиновая лента. Дракон вновь начал засыпать. 

Голова у Сяо Чжаня кружилась, пить хотелось еще сильнее, но сколько раз он бы не останавливался и не закрывал глаза, он больше не видел Ибо. 

Наверное, тот сейчас танцевал на сцене, впитывая энергию сотен людей – все такой же прекрасный и недоступный для смертных. Наверное, он уже забыл о Сяо Чжане, ведь многие инкубы и суккубы легко забывают своих партнеров. Зачем им любовь и восхищение одного, если они могут получить поклонение сотен тысяч. 

На второй день пути Ань Ци отказалась идти дальше. Она сидела на дороге, обнимая колени, и её плечи содрогались от сухих рыданий. Воды для слез у нее больше не осталось. 

Сейчас они мало чем отличались от обычных людей – суккуб и дракон, застрявшие на бесконечной дороге Неблагого двора. С каждым шагом в них все меньше оставалось магии. 

Ибо сидел в ресторане с незнакомым парнем. Тот то и дело смеялся, запрокидывая голову, но глаза у него оставались холодными. На его запястье Сяо Чжань заметил браслет с надписью Team Wang. Где-то он уже слышал это название, но никак не мог вспомнить, где именно. Теперь Сяо Чжань с трудом мог припомнить даже собственное имя, только «Ибоибоибо» все еще пульсировало у него в висках. Дракон ревниво заворочался, приоткрыл пасть - струя ледяного пламени ударила о дорогу. 

— Вода, — прохрипела Ань Ци. Растаявший драконий лед переливался розовыми каплями на ее пальцах. 

"Осталось совсем немного, — проинформировал навигатор. — Нужно продержаться еще один день. Вперед". 

Они держались изо всех сил. Воды в лужице, которая появилась после дракона, осталось совсем немного, но этого хватило, чтобы магия Ань Ци проснулась. Теперь она шагала по дороге гораздо бодрее, и даже порой пританцовывала в такт незамысловатой песенке. 

— Мама мне ее пела, — пояснила она. — Все суккубы поют своим детям эту колыбельную. Не знаю, почему наши мамы считают, что под нее можно заснуть. 

Ибо эту песню вряд ли кто-то пел, Сяо Чжань помнил, что его родила парка – он как-то попросил у На Ин изображение и долго потом удивлялся, что эти холодные, похожие на слепые статуи женщины, могут кого-то любить, могут быть чьими-то мамами. 

Так под песню суккуба и воспоминания Сяо Чжаня они дошли до конца дороги, которая внезапно оборвалась под их ногами. Там в сером холодном тумане их уже поджидала Она. 

— Ты же не думал, мой маленький дракон, что я тебя прощу. 

В этот раз Древняя явилась в почти человеческом облике, но приятнее от этого не стала. Черные щупальца реяли у нее за спиной. 

Ань Ци громко ойкнула и сделала шаг назад. 

— Я смотрю, ты без демонов шагу ступить не можешь? — Древняя ощерилась, в ее рту удивительным образом помещалось то ли два, то ли три ряда зубов. — Если нет инкуба, я возьму суккуба как третью жертву. 

Сяо Чжань закрыл глаза, но дракон внутри слишком ослаб от долгого путешествия, слишком устал. Все, что ему осталось – вспомнить Ибо в тот день. Ибо с огромными черными крыльями и рогами. Таким его Сяо Чжань тогда видел в первый и в последний раз. Инкубы действительно слабые бойцы, они предпочитают петь и танцевать, а не размахивать огромными мечами. 

Но в Ибо спал дух его отца-пифона. 

Ань Ци закричала, когда щупальца подхватили ее, потащили к широко распахнутой пасти. По ногам у нее потекла та самая белая слизь, которая когда-то помогла Сяо Чжаню разгадать дело. Сейчас он не мог рассчитывать на чью-то помощь. Дракон внутри слабо бил крыльями, пытаясь вырваться на свободу. 

— Хорошо я придумала, — не удержалась от похвалы самой себе древняя. — Пустоши и дорога неблагого двора даже из меня высосали бы все силы. Ты еще долго продержался, дракончик. Как тебе в шкуре простого обычника? Все нравится? 

Древняя прижала раздвоенный язык к бедру Ань Ци, чтобы забрать душу. 

Дракон внутри Сяо Чжаня зарычал в бессильной злобе. 

Темный меч блеснул, разрезая клочья тумана. Яркое солнце хлынуло в просвет, заставляя потускнеть дорогу. Древняя громко зашипела. 

— Что… откуда… — щупальца выпустили Ань Ци, но вместо того, чтобы упасть, она выпустила крылья. Они у нее тоже оказались черными, с алыми пятнами, словно у красивой, но ядовитой бабочки. 

— Ты же не думала, что я забыл тебя? — в голосе Ибо слышался грохот барабанов и призвук клубного бита. 

Он спланировал на дорогу, а за спиной у него опустился тот самый незнакомец с браслетом Team Wang и еще один дракон. Только в отличие от Сяо Чжаня не черный, а золотой. 

— Мои друзья очень хотели познакомиться с тобой. 

Древняя взмахнула щупальцами, но большую часть из них сжег пламенем золотой дракон, а оставшиеся быстро отрубил незнакомец. Впервые Сяо Сяо Чжань видел искусство Благого Двора. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что когда-то уже встречал Джексона – кажется, их знакомил Аюньга. Но тот очень хорошо скрывал, что когда-то был фэйри, любой бы обманулся. Даже дракон. 

Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как наконец падает в глубокую, пылающую огнем пропасть. Через пару секунд перед Древней оказалось уже два дракона. 

Она поняла, что пора отступать, попыталась взлететь, но золотая сеть Благого двора накрыла ее с головой. 

— Здесь и сейчас ты дашь мне нерушимую клятву, что больше не будешь преследовать Сяо Чжаня, меня и кого-либо из наших друзей и знакомых. И что раз и навсегда забудешь дорогу в мир людей, — теперь в голосе Ибо звучали не барабаны, а холод и сталь судьбы. 

Древняя пронзительно завыла. Туман вновь начал сгущаться за ее плечами, но черный дракон тут же рассеял его струей пламени. Остатки щупалец конвульсивно задергались в такт словам:

— Я, Акаша из Льоха, даю Нерушимую клятву, что отныне и впредь не побеспокою ни черного дракона, ни инкуба из рода Ванов, ни кого-то из тех, кого они называют друзьями и знакомыми. Я, Акаша из Льоха, даю Нерушимую клятву, что отныне и впредь не появлюсь в мире людей – ни в истинной своей форме, ни в форме своих помощников. Если я нарушу Клятву, пусть Вересковая Пустошь поглотит меня и все воспоминания обо мне. 

— Да будет так, — в унисон сказали Ибо и Джексон. 

Золотая сеть исчезла. а вместе с ней исчезла древняя. Только жалобный стон еще несколько мгновений метался над Пустошью и дорогой Неблагого двора. 

— Я думал, мы тебя не вытащим! — Ибо обхватил за шею черного дракона, прижался щекой к чешуе. 

— Задал ты нам работенку, — подхватил Джексон. — Если бы не Исин-гэ и твоя связь с Ибо, ничего бы не вышло. 

— Какой Исин? Какая связь? — Сяо Чжань с трудом вернул человеческую форму. Проснувшийся дракон никак не хотел успокаиваться, он жаждал крови и битвы – хотя бы с непонятно откуда взявшимся золотым драконом. Вместо которого уже стоял симпатичный парень, который вежливо улыбался. При каждой улыбке на щеке у него появлялась очень милая ямочка, в которую так и хотелось ткнуть пальцем. 

— Не стоит, — сообщил Ибо, перехватив взгляд Сяо Чжаня. — Это Исин, он золотой дракон, он может и руку за такое откусить. 

Проверять Сяо Чжань не решился, хотя внутренний дракон очень настаивал. 

Ань Ци тут же начала вновь многословно просить прощения за свою ошибку, стоило ей увидеть Ибо. Тот первые минут пять слушал с очень довольным видом, а потом прижал палец к губам. 

— Это не твоя вина. Это Древняя открыла портал, чтобы поймать Сяо Чжаня, а ты оказалась в эпицентре. Никто бы не справился. 

— То есть мне надо башку этой зубастой твари открутить? — тут же закипела Ань Ци. — Дайте мне ее, я ей еще и остатки щупалец повыдергиваю. 

— Она уже дала Нерушимую Клятву, вряд ли мы ее еще раз увидим, — попытался успокоить Ань Ци Сяо Чжань. — Лучше расскажите, как вы нас нашли. Я так понимаю, на Пустошах магия плохо работает. 

— Почти любая магия, — тихо поправил его Исин. — Но Невидимые узы работают даже там. Ты же видел Ван Ибо в это время? Он тоже видел тебя. Вопрос был в том, как отследить Узы и оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. 

Тут раскланялся Джексон. 

— Обращайтесь к нашей Team Wang, мы лучшие специалисты по Невидимым узам по обе стороны Завесы. 

— Как и любой, кто состоял при Благом дворе, — добавил Исин. 

— Они все слабаки, а мы лучшие, — сощурился Джексон. — Давно тебя за драконий хвост не таскали? 

— Откуда у нас с тобой Невидимые узы? — шепотом поинтересовался Сяо Чжань у Ибо, пока Джексон, Исин и неожиданно подключившаяся Ань Ци выясняли, у кого клыки острее, а крылья крепче. 

— Не знаю, — тут же отвел в сторону глаза Ван Ибо. — Возможно, тебе стоит поинтересоваться у Газцы-гэ. Неблагой двор очень хорош во всех этих штучках. 

Сяо Чжань попытался громко и по драконьи фыркнуть, но у него получился только тихий писк. Он подозревал, Аньга никакого отношения к Узам не имел, зато один знакомый ему инкуб вполне мог наложить такое заклятье. Сяо Чжань не особо возражал. Особенно после того, как оно фактически спасло ему жизнь. 

— Знаешь, что я думаю об этих Узах? - сказал он. — Я думаю, что мне срочно необходимо восстановить баланс. Я такой стресс пережил, такой стресс. Придется тебе в клубе отпуск на неделю брать. 

— На две недели, — поправил его Ибо. — У меня тоже был стресс, не забывай. И смазку купить надо тоже. 

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань поцеловал его. И не переставал целовать, пока портал переносил их из мира По ту сторону в Мир людей. 

От действительно важных вещей по таким пустякам не отвлекаются. Впереди их ждало две недели секса, панкейков и дурацких игр в телефоне. Если ко всему этому прилагались еще Невидимые Узы, Сяо Чжань не возражал. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
